100 Theme Challange
by The-Amazing-Gracie
Summary: Woah! Hi people reading this! I'm deciding that I need to chill and this is how I'm going to do it. The 100 Themes Challenge. I've read a few of them and looked at several lists so now I've decided, yes. I will do this. It will solely Danny Phantom. Rated for FREEDOM!
1. Here's The Deal

YELLO** HUMANS!** I'm Gracie. Welcome to my authors note. This is my 100 one shots.

**Here are the ships:** DxS, TxJ, TxOC, Danielle/Youngblood, Jack/Maddie and Pompous Pep. I think that's it.

I'm going to butterflying from a couple of different universes.

**Reign of The Phantoms**: Basically that's where my OC Caroline is from. I ship her with Tuck in those fics. There's a Danny/Sam/Danielle family thing there and Danny's the new ghost king. The trio, Caroline, and Danielle live at Danny's lair. Reign of the Phantoms is the name of the series. Post PP

**Non PP**: I did really like Phantom Planet but it was really cliché and so many things could be done better. In these there is no Caroline and Tuck is with Jazz. Danielle's still Danny and Sam's baby girl but is hiding at Sam's place. Grandma Ida knows.

**Roller-Coaster AU:** This has absolutely nothing to do with a Roller Coaster. Just life. There's no PP and the entire series happened over the course of a year. Scientest!Jack and Scientest!Maddie. As with most of the time, Danielle is Danny and Sam's kid. She goes as Rosie for the sole reason that Rose is the middle name she chose for herself. There's a nice father son relationship between Vlad and Danny here.

**Pompous Pep Thing:** So I'm finally admitting I'm a fan of the ship. I ran out of fics to read so I started writing my own. I'm still a hardcore-I will go down with this ship-Amethyst Ocean Fan so I'll let you know what chapters are Pompous Pep for those who hate DannyxSam with a fiery passion. So far it's ... Chapter 16: Gray,

I'll add to my universe list as I find new ones, I don't doubt I'll find new ones.

**Lastly, my rules. You're in my brain so you get my rules.**

I don't mind slash as long as it's not with Tuck, or like Jack. So far the only one I've started writing is Pompous Pep. I'm open to suggestions though.

I'm going to update at weird times. I write to keep sane for this, not to fit a schedule. Sorry.

No Flames. Just. No. They'll be deleted as soon as they're posted. I love reviews though!

**I hope that you guys will like my little group of stories and tell me what you think. Contrary to popular belief I'm not a mind reader. Review and let me know how I'm doing. Be careful entering my imagination, don't mess with anything and you should be fine. Oh, and stay away from the fire breathing dragon in the corner. He's a rescue.**


	2. 35- Hold My Hand

**_Reign of the Phantoms_**

* * *

When: Two years after PP. The Trio's in their senior year so I'd say that they're all 18. Cara's 17.

Danny's POV

I was at the hospital. Sam and I were pulling Tucker into Amity Hospital and Cara was walking behind us with Sam's and her purses and a thermos. The young mayor was hollering at the top of his lungs, struggling against us like we were serial killers.

"You can't do this! It's against the law! I'm 18! That means that you can't bring me here without consent!" Sam finally stopped trying to hold on to Tucker and left him to me. I threw him over my shoulder like he was a sack of flour and continued walking just as easily as if Tuck weighed no more than a backpack. Thankfully even though Tucker was taller than me by good six inches I was still the stronger one, the ghost powers helped with that. The fact that I was also more resilient from the past four years of ghost attacks meant that Tucker's fit of kicking me and trying to run away wasn't bothering me. That and he was really weak at the moment.

"And Danny's a world saving ghost hero and the staff at the hospital are going to listen to him when he says that you need to be checked out." Sam snapped. She was a bit fed up with the young mayor's whining.

"Tucker," Cara sighed. "You need to go to the hospital. You've had a fever of 104.9 for the past several days, you're sweating like a pig, you've had a dry cough for a week, you're feeling weaker than normal and you're congested. It looks like influenza and I can't treat that over at the Fenton's with the supplies I keep in my bag. I may be the only doctor willing to get near Danny for fear of their reputation but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to take advantage of the fact that you're human and the people here won't refuse you." Sam slowed down and took her bag and Caroline's.

"Go be all lovey dovey with him and get him to stop flipping out. Just don't get to mushy." Sam mock groaned.

"I haven't seen you groaning about all of the mushy stuff when it's you and Danny being mushy." Tucker quipped without missing a beat. He may have been sick but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to still be the class clown that he always was.

"You know Foley." I started casually. "That may be because Sam and I have been dating for the past two years, are living together, and have Danielle. We're in love without smothering each other, you and Cara got together a year ago. You're so sweet to each other that I think you're giving Sam cavities." Cara blushed shyly.

"You know that might be true. You also need to know that I don't really care that we're so cotton candy sweet. I like it." Tuck stopped struggling just a bit as we walked through the entrance of the hospital if only to make it look like he wasn't a big baby. Now he was just laying limp over Danny's shoulder like a toddler doing the wet noodle.

I stood at a check in desk in the ER and pulled my driver's license out with the one arm that wasn't keeping Tucker in this hospital, giving proof that I was Danny Fenton instead of some imposter. "Hi," I started politely. "My friend here has influenza and refused to come in until we forced him in, would you mind helping us out? If it helps he's also the mayor."

The young woman sitting at the desk was staring at my license wide eyed. She recovered from her initial shock and handed me some paperwork. "Yes Sir Mr. Fenton. Here's your necessary paperwork for Mayor Foley. Do you need anything else Mr. Fenton?" I thought for a moment before a grin broke out on my face.

"I think that we're good, the only thing would be to get him in quickly. He's not a fan of hospitals and he's going to try running." The woman nodded.

"You'll be at the top of the list sir, the waiting room's just around the corner. Please make yourselves comfortable Sirs and Misses." I quickly walked over to the waiting room with Sam and Cara at my heels. I set Tucker down in a chair and manipulated some ecto-energy into a cuff holding Tuck to the chair. He glared at me and huffed, pouting like a child that was told that they weren't allowed to have any candy.

"You don't need to do that, it's not like with the three of you watching over me like mother hens. Even if I did get out of the room I wouldn't get very far with your powers Danny. I still think that you're misusing them." Cara sat down beside the angry techno geek and took off his beret so that she could play with his hair. Admittedly when a girl you liked played with your hair, it felt good. That being said it made sense when Tuck leaned his head into her fingers.

"Tuck, Babe please, stop fighting us. We're just helping. Do you need me to go into full doctor mode and tell you all of the horrible things that could happen if you just leave this alone? Permanent lung issues, dehydration, death. I don't want that to happen to you." He was about to protest more when a nurse came in to get us, she did the normal hospital things that Tucker always avoided. Of course, Caroline was right. Tucker had influenza. It was bad enough that he would need to stay overnight for a while.

Tuck only got into the wheelchair because I was standing beside him glaring, otherwise he would have started his fit again. We were taken to a room and left alone for just a couple of minutes while the nurses went to go grab the things they needed to start Tucker's IV. Cara sat down behind Tucker on his hospital bed and wrapped her arms around him. His eyes were flitting around at all of the medical supplies around him and he finally gave up trying to get out of this. He was going to be in this hospital whether he liked it or not.

Now that he wasn't being defiant Tucker's eyes were filled with fear. It wasn't the little that's spooky kind of fear. It was the kind of fear that made you freeze up and not be able to move. The kind of fear that made you clutch your head and scream so that you could leave the nightmare. The nurse came in with the IV and needle. Tucker looked at me, then at Sam, and then he sighed as he held out both off his arms. He didn't care that he was 18 years old. He wanted the comfort of his best friends being with him. "Hold my hand?" He asked us, his voice choked up. When he said it like that, it's no surprise that we did.


	3. 57- Sacrifice

**Reign of the Phantoms (:**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Once again I was seeing Danny getting shoved into another locker by Dash Baxter. I flinched as his head collided with the metal door of the locker. When the world had found out that Danny was Phantom I thought that this would get better, that Dash would stop smashing Danny. Unfortunately, this wasn't a fairy tale. Finally the bully had enough. He spit down at Danny where he was sitting on the floor. "And don't get in my way again Fentina!"

Danny wasn't fazed, he stood up and brushed himself off. He had a bruise blossoming just under his eye but it wasn't bothering him. It would heal by the time school was done in a couple of hours anyway. "Hey Shade." He said with a smile. "How long have you been waiting?"

I clenched my teeth. "Fifteen minutes. Ten of which were of you letting Dash bet you up. Why do you let him Danny? He's nothing compared to you. It would take you no energy at all to scare him into stopping."

The ghost boy shrugged it off. "I just do. I'd rather he beat on me then on some of the smaller kids. What if he started pounding on Dani's class instead of on me. I'd rather it be me than her. It's a sacrifice I'm very willing to make. It's not like he's doing any damage Sam."

Danny tried to wrap me in a hug to calm me but instead I stood on my tip toes to look at his bruise. He had gotten worse but it still wasn't pretty. "The evidence says differently Glowstick. This is almost as bad as the bruise you got from Vortex a couple weeks ago."

He smiled softly. "I don't mind Sam. It doesn't hurt so we're good. Like I said, I don't mind the sacrifice. If I ever need him to stop, I'll get him to stop."

I sighed as I glanced at my phone. Lunchtime. That meant Danny would be smacked around again within the next half hour. "Let's just go to Lunch Danny. I want just a few minutes with the king."

His face turned a ruby red. "We don't talk about that in the human world Sam!" He hissed quietly. I laughed as I pulled him into the cafeteria, he was still getting used to the fact that along with Pariah's Bane came the leadership of the Ghost Zone.

"The hallway was empty Danny. Chill and grab yourself some food. "He rolled his eyes and pressed a quick kiss on my head before walking off to buy his food. I bought a salad and sat down at the table in the back corner where we always sat.

I fiddled with my ring as I waited for Glowstick. He had a small, blissful smile on his face as he walked through the line and back over to me. Dash decided that he was going to wipe that little smile off of Danny's face. He cut Glowstick off when he was about ten feet from me. Dash had a cocky smile on his face. He was proud, but stupid. "Other side of the room Dan. I want that table now."

The temperature in the room dropped a good 20 degrees and everyone felt it. The other teens all stopped what they were doing to watch and the room that was usually so full of noise fell silent. Danny's eyes were flashing and flickering between his baby blue and neon green eyes. He was so angry that the emotion was coming off of him in waves. He set his tray down on our table and turned to face Dash. "Hell no Dash."

The blonde jock stared at Danny with a satisfied smirk. He was glad that he had finally found something that ticked Danny off. "What do you mean no Dan?"

The young hero floated off of the ground, his eyes now settled on the neon green. He had his fists clenched and he was glowing faintly. "I mean hell no. I let you shove me into lockers, I let you use me as a punching bag, I let you butcher my name on a daily basis, but you will not call me Dan."

Dash folded his arms and raised his eyebrows. "And what would happen if I did?"

Danny snarled. "You wouldn't want to know what happened if you called me the name of evil again Dash."

Unfortunately Dash didn't take Danny's warning seriously. "If you say so Dan."

The halfa moved in a blur. In less than a minute Dash was on his knees, his hands were bound behind his back with a strand of spectral energy that Danny made tangible by will. Dash had a scratch on his forehead that was dripping just a bit of blood and a red mark where Danny must have punched him on the jaw. The boy was knocked out. I crossed the difference between Danny and me and quickly set a hand on his shoulder. He was shaking.

"Glowstick." I murmured. He looked back at me with a look of horror on his face seeing that he had lost control for just a split second and hurt someone. He wasn't going to do anything else out of the ordinary today. I had do something. "I need two strong people." I called out. Kwan and another of the football players came forwards. "Take him to the nurse. I'll get Mr. Lancer to explain what happened later." Both boys gave me a stiff nod and picked Dash up. Everyone was still staring. "Well?" I demanded. "There's nothing to see here! Stop staring and get back to your lunches!"

Everybody quickly looked away but there was no doubt that they were talking about Danny giving Dash what was coming to him. "Sam." Danny whispered. I led him out of the cafeteria and over to the office. We came here so often now that I was starting to think that Team Phantom needed their own office. It was better than the broom closet that we were using as our school headquarters before the secret was out. The secretary pointed us to the teachers' lounge. Thankfully, it was empty. Danny didn't even go and sit one of the couches, he just sank to the floor in the middle of the room.

"It's okay Danny. Nothing happened. You were provoked. Dash will be fine in a week. It's not your fault." I knew that he didn't believe me. I set a hand back on his back and knelt down to where he was sitting. I was rubbing my hand in circular motions before I was even thinking about it. "What made you fight back?" I asked curiously. Glowstick raised his head up. His eyes were back to their usual blue color but they were rimmed in red.

"Because." he said firmly, his voice was still shaky with anger. "One of them few things that makes me snap is that. I won't sacrifice my identity. I'm Danny. Dan isn't me."

I nodded. "I know Danny," I murmured softly before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Nobody would ask you to sacrifice that."

* * *

**Uh, I usually won't update this so quickly. I just got excited so I wrote two new mini fics. If I didn't put it in the beginning I don't own Danny Phantom. I won't any time during this story or any time after. I'm just a Phan. :D**


	4. 67- Playing the Melody

**Post PP. A week after the disasteroid. The trio's 16. No Dani yet.**

**I need an extra disclaimer! I don't own Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne. If you haven't heard the song you should listen to it before you read this fic. It will make no sense if you don't. I actually listened to it on loop as I wrote this.**

**I don't really know if the part I'm referring to is actually a melody but I really don't care. Writing this was fun.**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I wished that there would have been cameras up in Antarctica when Danny revealed himself. Instead of everyone realizing that Danny was actually the hero they all think the Fenton being Phantom is a rumor. I knocked on the door of Fenton works with a sigh on our first day of school since disaster. "It's open Sam!" Maddie called from inside the house. She knew that I was the only person to come over this early.

I opened the door and walked into the kitchen where Jack was sitting eating his morning fudge. "Hiya Sam! Danny's in his room." I thanked him and ran up the stairs, my boots made a satisfying clumping noise with each step I took. I pounded on Danny's door.

"Glowstick! Open Up!" The door swung open and I was wrapped in a hug by a teenage boy, bare footed and in only a pair of blue jeans.

"Sam!" Danny stepped backwards and grabbed a clean tee shirt off of his dresser before pulling it on over his head. I leaned against the doorframe as Danny pulled his socks and shoes on. "What do you think the reaction at school's going to be?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"That is a very good question. I'm pretty sure the only people who believe that you're Phantom are the hundred people that were in Antarctica with us. I'm excited to blow there feeble little minds." Danny gave me a pointed look.

"We're not going to hurt anyone Shade. That would be bad." I nodded.

"I never said that I was going to hurt anybody Glowstick, I just want to see what everyone thinks." He took my hand and flashed to Phantom.

"We're going to school. See you later!" He called to his parents. They called back a response but Danny and I weren't really paying attention. We flew through the window and over to the school. Danny was holding me close to him and his heart was beating slowly and calmly, the closer we got to school the faster his heartbeat got.

"You know that it's going to be fine Danny. It's just another day." He nodded as we landed on the roof of the school. There was a flash of bright white light as he turned back to human. He dusted off his hands on his pants as we ran down the stairs from the roof to the main floor. We were trying to be low key, to blend in with the crowd. That was a lot harder now that the truth was a rumor instead of a secret.

"Jerk. Stop pretending you're the hero. We all know that you're not."

"Stop being a glory hog Fenton. It's not like you did any of the real work, you're just taking the Phantom's fans!"

"Just go away Danny! Nobody cares about your explanations." I only rolled my eyes and continued to knit my fingers with Danny's his index finger would reach up and rub the golden class ring that he had placed on my finger.

We walked into homeroom trying to ignore the shouts of insults form the other teens. I wasn't surprised to see Lancer sitting in the desk up front. He had been with his class since the beginning. He gave Danny a nod and mouthed "Good Job." He was one of the adults that had gone to Antarctica and knew that Danny wasn't a fake. The other kids filtered in and continued to shoot dirty looks at Danny. He could have made them stop, could have gone ghost and made all of the teasing stop, but Danny didn't do subtle. When he did something he did it with style. Lancer stood up and cleared his throat as everyone climbed into their seats.

"Class, I am proud to announce that even after the events of last week we will still be having the Talent show this Friday. There is still space for last minute sign ups!" The teacher was excited about anything to do with school spirit but Danny and I were excited for a very different reason. We had just found what we were looking for.

* * *

I stood nervously back stage with Danny. He was using one hand to hold mine and his other to hold his misty blue guitar. Not many people knew that he played. I knew the only reason that he could was because he and Ember had made some kind of truce, she had even helped him make his guitar. It changed forms when he played it as a ghost. She still did call him Dipstick though. "Chill Sam. It's going to be fine."

I nodded. We had practiced for this every free moment since Monday. I could sing and Danny could play. It was a way to tell everyone that Danny was the Phantom and that he was taken. It would be good. I took a deep breath as Valarie finished doing her martial arts on stage. Everyone clapped politely before we walked past each other. Val gave us each a soft punch on the shoulder. "Break a leg you two." We smiled nervously and made our way to the center of the stage. Danny plugged into an amp that Lancer had made sure was up there just for us.

I grabbed the mic and brushed a stray hair out of my eyes. The entire audience was stunned silent. They couldn't believe that the glory hog had the nerve to come up during the talent show. "This one is for all of you haters. Paulina especially." Danny flashed me a smile and started to play.

_He was a boy_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk._

_She did ballet._

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her._

_She'd never tell._

_Secretly she wanted him as well._

_And all of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose._

_And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

Paulina did have a problem with Danny, but she hadn't had the same issue with Phantom. He was the half of Danny she liked.

_He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."_

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face but her head was up in space._

_She needed to come back down to earth._

She had turned Danny down so many times that I couldn't even remember how many. Val had turned Danny down just like that too, finally he came to his senses and gave them up.

_Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone._

_She turns on TV and guess who she sees?_

_Skater boy rockin' up MTV._

_She calls up her friends._

_They already know._

_And they've all got tickets to see his show._

_She tags along, stands in the crowd._

_Looks up at the man that she turned down._

They were both doing the same thing now. Danny was all over the TVs now, and as soon as we were done with this little performance he would be again. The show was being recorded for the local stations and as soon as it was done there it would probably go on to the national ones. We were rolling live.

_He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."_

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a superstar_

_Slammin' on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

If the other students didn't see Danny for half of who he was after this, understanding his worth as their hero I don't know what will. Danny was playing hi solo with ease. It was just another minute before the reveal, showing them that he was really Phantom.

_Sorry, girl, but you missed out._

_Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now._

_We are more than just good friends._

_This is how the story ends._

_Too bad that you couldn't see..._

_See the man that boy could be._

_There is more than meets the eye,_

_I see the soul that is inside._

It was only one more little bit before Danny would Go Ghost. We were doing this, I pulled in a deep breath before singing the little verse that I always had the hardest time with, not because it was the hard part but because it was our cue for the point of no return.

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl._

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love._

_Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_

As he was playing the melody Danny called out his signature battle cry. "Going Ghost!" There was a collective gasp from the crowd as the glowing white rings circled his waist. They went in opposite directions, changing the teen's baggy clothes into his jumpsuit. As the rings passed Danny's guitar it seemed to dissolve slightly, the color changed to glowing neon green the same as Danny's eyes. He was glowing a bright white just like he always did when he was in ghost mode.

_I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy._

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."_

Everyone was still in stunned silence. I wanted to walk off the stage as everyone started at us in shock but Danny was still playing, we had less than a minute left. If we could fight Skulker, Vortex, and Undergrowth, then we could finish this song.

_I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy._

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."_

Even after the song was done everyone was still staring at us. Nobody had a reaction yet. "And? Who doubts that this is me now?" Danny called out impatiently. He didn't need to use the microphone. His voice was just that powerful when he was in ghost mode.

"I still don't think you're the Phantom!" Came a lone voice from the crowd. I knew that voice. Dash was still an idiot.

"Screw you Dash." I called out in annoyance. I don't know if the crowd's shock had just worn off or if the agreed with my statement. Everyone started clapping wildly. Danny took my hand and let his guitar hang loosely from the strap. He pressed a quick kiss on my lips and the crowd roared louder. We walked off the stage and Tuck was waiting for us. He was still wearing the stupid top hat.

"Nice one you two!" He exclaimed excitedly. Danny flashed back into human form and smiled. I couldn't help but smile with him. Things would be easier now, just because of what Danny did as he was playing the melody.

* * *

**I couldn't help but add the Screw you Dash thing at the end. It just needed to be said. Sorry Dash fans. Thanks for reading Phans!**


	5. 37- Eyes

_**Reign of The Phantoms**_

* * *

Danny's POV

According to Sam, I was in denial. We were sitting in our room and she was on my lap, surfing the web on her laptop, as I sculpted a bird out of ice for Daniel. "How can you not know how awesome your eyes are? Seriously, girls all of the world drool over them!"

I shrugged. "They would drool if I looked like a snail Sam, I'm a superhero. People drool." She wasn't ready to give up yet.

"Well what about Dani, she has beautiful eyes." I couldn't disagree, Dani's eyes were pretty.

"She's also your kid through Sam. It would be really easy in genetics for her eyes to be a mixture of both of ours. That's just the way it works. That also wasn't a far comparison. Dani's my baby. Of course I think that she's beautiful."

"But she has your eyes Danny. Plain and simple. Your eyes are pretty. Deal with it." I rolled the little orbs we were talking about.

"If anything Shade, your eyes are beautiful. They look like shimmering gemstones and when you get excited they shine. Your eyes are the ones to talk about, not mine." My girlfriend scoffed.

"Danny! My eyes are purple because they're colorless, not because they're pretty. You have beautiful sapphire eyes when your human and when you're a ghost they're acid green. The only other person whose eyes change color like that is Danielle and she got that from you. You win the pretty eyes contest. You win. Ask anybody, your eyes are beautiful Glowstick."

I responded with a sigh. "I'm positive that your eyes have color Sam. They have color. Where did you hear that they didn't?" She shrugged.

"The internet. I hadn't seen anyone else with purple eyes before, I wanted to know how I got them." I chuckled softly.

"Sam, do people tell the truth on the internet?"

She blushed a ruddy red but stubbornly held her ground. "They do sometimes Glowstick!"

"Sammy." She knew when I pulled out that little nickname I meant business. I was trying to make her feel adorable. So far I had found that I was the only person she let call her that.

"Fine. Your eyes are still the best though." I threw my hands up in the air.

"Why are my eyes so important all of a sudden? Seriously Shade, you're acting like you think that you're never going to see them again." Sam stiffened and I realized that I had figured it out. "Sammy," I whispered as I turned her around on my lap. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pressed her face into my shoulder as I held her. "You know you're going to be seeing my baby blues for a long time. I'm not going anywhere. What's going on?"

"You're going to come back here some time and I won't be able to see those pretty blue eyes. They'll be gone. It's not like I don't like the green eyes but to me, your eyes have always been blue. Vortex or The Fright Knight or some other stupid ghost who hasn't figured out that you're not to be messed with yet is going to get a luck shot and the blue will just be gone."

I pulled her closer and Sam's arms wrapped around my neck. Her fingers played with my short black hair. "How long has this been on your mind Shade? It's not going to get better unless you let me help."

Sam cleared her throat softly before taking her head off of my shoulder, her lips just an inch from mind as she laid her forehead on mine. "About six months. Since I came to live with you. I don't dream the fun nightmares anymore Glowstick. I dream about you and Dani now."

There wasn't anything that I could to stop her fears. The death threats came with the job. I rubbed Sam's back gently as she continued to hold to me with a vice-like grip. There was a knock on our door and a small figure walked through the door. "Mom? Daddy? What's going on?"

Sam turned and looked that the eyes that were the exact same shade as mine. Sam smiled then relaxed just slightly when she saw Dani's curious smile. "Everything's Fine Ghosty Girl, I was just trying to convince your Daddy how pretty his eyes are."

"Sam! Just give it a rest!"

* * *

**I wasn't going to make this so gloomy but my muse had different plans. My muse and I need to communicate better. Next chapter will have lots of Dani, no worries. By the way, does anyone draw Danny Phantom pics I can use? I drew the one on this cover but I draw and write so much that I'm giving myself Carpel Tunnel Syndrome. I can't draw the cover for my next fic, which is halfway done and just ready for me to start posting. PM me and sent me the link to your deviantART or whatever. Thanks all! Gracie's going to turn in for the night!**


	6. 88- Pain

**Reign of The Phantom. This is an alternate POV for one of the later chapters**

* * *

***LANGUAGE WARNING! I HAVE A SAILOR'S MOUTH***

* * *

Danny's POV

Pain isn't a new experience for me. Skulker's sent me to Cara for her to pick up the pieces more times than I care to count before our truce. Vortex, Undergrowth, and Nocturne have decided it's their job to give me as many scars as possible and getting turned into a ghost three times sure as hell wasn't pleasant. I had always thought that I was no stranger to pain but now, I realized I had never felt real pain until now.

Dani was walking down the hall with her hands in the pocket of her hoodie. Her eyes were trained on the tile hall as she walked to Sam and me. The other teens in the hall snickered and pointed as soon as they saw her coming. "Hi Daddy, Mom, are you ready to go to lunch?" Sam nodded and took Danielle's hand. Sam looked ready to cry at the broken, beaten tone that Dani was using.

"Yeah Ghosty Baby, we're ready." Dani took my other hand and started pulling me to the cafeteria. She was tired of everyone staring at her in the open hall. She sighed at we walked through the door, tears filling her eyes.

"Well, this is the shit hitting the fan." Normally would have reminded her about her language but she was right. We had been waiting for something like this ever since Pariah shouted the heavens that Danielle Fenton/Phantom was the daughter of Samantha Manson and Daniel Fenton/Phantom things had been difficult.

Even though it was well known that Sam and I didn't even know that there was a Danielle until she was a little over six months old Sam and I were still labeled the slutty asshats who had a kid out of wedlock. Truthfully I didn't care about the names they called us and neither did Sam. We were used to being called names from being in the spotlight. Danielle was not and being that she was Vlad's experiment gone wrong she was getting more than her fair share of misery.

She had gone from being Danny Phantom's adorable cousin to his freak bastard in a matter of hours. She wasn't allowed to blend in any way at all. She was stared at all of the time and that truly hurt.

All over the cafeteria, teens were looking at and talking about doctored pictures of Danielle. Some were of her hooked up to tubes in a hospital gown, her face melted and green. Others were of her half naked, a covering only over waist and chest, her body and limbs were discolored and twisted in unnatural positions. Those were the tamer of the photos.

Tommy Baxter was sitting at the table for the 9th grade A-list. He had a soda in his hand and a pretty redhead sitting so close to him she was almost on his lap. He was carefree and content until he saw the Fenton/Phantom family walk in.

His expression, previously neutral, transformed to one of cruelty. "Hey everybody! It's the sluts and their little bastard!" Even if he hadn't raise his voice everyone would have heard anyways. Just like with his older brother, his whole class worshiped the ground that he walked on.

Dani put on her press face. It was the same face that she used when she was standing up and talking as princess. She took a variety of the pictures and pushed herself up on a table so she was standing with her hands on her hips. Everyone but Sam and I was staring at her with a mix of fear and disgust. "You know. Even though these photos are fake doesn't mean that things like this didn't happen to me."

She started to float a few inches above the table and her voice echoed with a spooky undertone that she couldn't help. "All of you have been staring at me for a week, too chicken to ask if the rumors about me were true. Now before I start to tell you what's true and what's not is anyone here under the impression that if they say something that offends me that they're going to get hurt?"

Several shaky hands went up in the air. A lone voice called out with what everyone seemed to be thinking. "We'll only listen if you and Danny don't use your powers." A wave of anger washed over me. My baby was going to spill her life story to these kids, kids who had been bullying her ever since she came to Casper, and they wanted her to promise no powers for the both of us. Dani floated to the tabletop.

"Daddy, please, put your hands in your pockets." My mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Danielle, I-" I was cut off by Dani's voice, firm and sharp.

"Daddy! You graduate on Friday. I'm going to be doing this myself when you're in college this fall. I need to do this myself." I opened my mouth to protest again as Sam set a hand on my arm.

"Glowstick, hands in your pockets, only take them out if people start using violence." She had a hand on her cell phone and it clicked. She had texted Tuck and Cara. They always had their phones on during school. They would get Lancer, we just had to wait now. I shoved my hands in my jean pockets.

"Let me know if you need me Danielle." She gave me a nod and her look of confidence almost fell apart. I felt a jab to my heart. She was purely terrified. She put her mask back on and turned back to the rest of the students.

"I'm going to give you the abridged version, the one the whole world is going to get soon. I was created in a lab, brainwashed to think that Vlad Masters was my father. He told me that I was his little girl when I reality I was just another failure he was going to melt down. I first met Daddy on a mission to get some of his mid-morph DNA even before the disasteroid. I thought Vlad wanted it to stabilize me but he really wanted it to stabilize the true clone of Danny. He helped me figure it out. Vlad intended to destroy me because I wasn't a clone of my Daddy. That's all he wanted. Daddy and I kicked Vlad's butt and my Mom and Uncle T came and saved the day when we were both wiped. I flew off and met Daddy again about six months later, I was falling apart."

Danielle took a shaky breath to calm herself. Tears were welling in hers, Sam's, and my eyes. "Vlad never stabilized me. Without being stable every time I used my powers my core would get a bit less stable. Being a little girl who thought she had no family and was living on the streets, I needed those powers. Without them I would have been all the way dead. I tried to get back to Daddy but the Red Huntress caught me. I was tricked into leading her to Daddy. She trapped him and delivered me to Vlad because she was still under the impression that he was good. He strapped me to a table and melted me down. Daddy saved me at the last minute but I was almost gone. I flew out of my own goop." She looked back at me and bit her lip. "Daddy, Help me." She rasped.

I ran to where she was standing on the table and she burst into tears as she fell against me. I took my hands out of my pockets to hold her. "You need to finish." She gasped though her sobs. "I- I just can't." I nodded as I soothed her.

"It's okay Dani, you did good. You did so good. Go to Mom, I'll finish." She stumbled to the ground and ran over to Sam. Sam stroked her hair and held her as she sobbed. I looked to the teenagers who were staring at me with wide eyes. Tommy called out.

"Hands in your pockets then talk." My nostrils flared as I shoved my clenched fists in my pockets.

"Danielle went back on her own after that. As soon as the world knew that I was Danny Phantom I went off to look for her. I found her in Tokyo. She was cold, and malnourished, and scared. I brought her home. The three of us only found out that we were family a few weeks ago. I was looking at Vlad's files because Dani wasn't growing. When Vlad stole my DNA he found out that it was more than my DNA he stole. The shirt he had stolen the DNA off of had both Sam's and my hair on it. He took the hair and effectively gave Danielle two parents. Just some food for thought, Dani isn't impossible. Vlad speed her growth before he stalled it. Danielle is only three years old. You have been bullying a child and she is one. She only lets herself act her age around her family but Danielle is very much my little girl. She likes princesses and happily ever afters and cats and has nightmares all of the time because of what you tried to recreate in the photos you were all laughing at."

Lancer ran through the doors and looked around with Cara and Tuck behind him. They were expecting it to be a ghost emergency. When they saw the pictures everywhere, me with my hands in my pockets as my eyes blazed green, and Sam holding Danielle as she sobbed Lancer turned to me for an explanation. "They seemed to think that Dani being created by Vlad was funny. She told them her story and fell to pieces when she finished telling them about being melted. They don't think it's funny anymore."

For the first time in my high school career I saw William Lancer snarl. "Freshman sit down now!" Every single 9th grader in that room but Danielle listened immediately. She couldn't hear them over her own sobs. Lancer turned back to me. His expression softened as he looked in my eyes and saw the raw agony. He was a Dad too, his own little princess was fifteen, and he could tell that I was just barely holding on to my temper.

"You and your family head to the office and calm Danielle down. Take Tucker and Caroline with you. I'll send lunch for you, Sam, and Danielle soon." I needed no more invitation to leave that stupid cafeteria. Tuck and Cara were already beside Dani and Sam. I ran over and teleported the five of us to the teacher's lounge. Dani fell against me again.

"Daddy, it hurts so badly. Make it stop." She begged as she held on to me, still sobbing. My heart was ripped in half as she held on to me.

"I'm sorry Dani. Sometimes things are just painful."

* * *

**The Awesome Sauce Reviewers So Far: Blak- Ice, GhostX1999,**


	7. 44- Two Roads

_Surprise! I have an update for you now! Thanks to SamXDanny for the music suggestions._

* * *

_**Timeline: Danny is 14. I haven't changed anything here so it's canon. I think.**_

* * *

44. Two Roads

He was just floating in the air, his hands folded carefully as he sat cross-legged in the air. The world around him was misty. Danny was at a crossroads, one he was sure would be one of the most important in his life. Two roads were in front of him, one blue, and the other green. He pondered which one to take carefully.

He could take the blue road, Danny had always taken the blue road, and things would stay exactly the same as they'd always been if he kept on walking down that road. It was familiar, nothing unexpected and exciting would come up on the blue road. That didn't appeal to him anymore. He needed a change. Danny looked to the green road.

The green road was glowing faintly, energy seemed to pour from the green road. He liked it. It wasn't the kind of energy that came from his parent's ghost hunting equipment, that energy had always felt hostile. It was meant to destroy, to raze every spirit his parents ever met. Danny had never like that. Destroying things was wrong. This energy was meant to help others. It felt similar to the kind of energy that he had always thought of with friends.

The green road was the right road, it was clear to him. He had a pang of fear strike to the core of his being. The green road had blood red bricks mixed in every once and a while. The red was very wrong, He knew it. The red felt bad, as he got closer to the red it made Danny want to scream. It was the opposite of the green bricks.

Danny steeled himself as he took the first step on the green road. It sizzled slightly against his feet, only then did Danny realize that He was barefoot in his blue jeans and tee shirt. He liked the sizzle of energy against his skin. Danny started to walk forwards slowly, jumping over every single red brick he could. He scraped his toe on only one, the sensation he felt then was what Danny thought true evil must feel like. He removed his foot as quickly as he could but the damage was done, sometime on his journey Danny would have to face that simple mistake, his little trip up.

He let himself stop for just a minute. Danny needed to calm himself down before he tripped up again. If he tripped up again he didn't know if he could recover. Each new step was stronger and more powerful, it was easier to avoid the red bricks, and it was easier to stay on the green. Danny could feel waves of emotion wash over him as he walked. Danny felt anger, frustration, calmness, sadness, happiness, and most importantly, love. He stopped short when he realized what he was doing. He forced himself to remember what had happened before he came to the two roads, it had been the portal accident.

Danny was choosing the road he would use for his life, he was choosing whatever this green meant. He was deciding what would happen to Him. It scared him, realizing that he would be angry so often, realizing that when he scraped his toe on that red stone in the road he assured himself a run in with evil. At least it was only for a moment that He touched that brick, but how long was it going to be later?

Danny continued walking and the power continued to grow. He started to feel his clothing morphing, He was no longer wearing a tee shirt and jeans but a series of black, green, and silver super suits. He could see the end of the path, well, it wasn't the very end of the path but it was the part where it looked like he would be getting off of the road. The rest of the road was emerald green and glittery. Just before he stepped off of the road he looked down and saw words written in the stone_. Danny Phantom, King of the Ghosts._ He had no time to ponder that as Danny took his final step on the green road and the whole world went white.

Danny jolted up forwards and was hit with a wave of dizzying nausea. The whole room he was in was bright white. He had no clue what was going on or where he was. Figures in blue scrubs rushed around the room and Danny saw the blurry forms of Sam, Tuck, and Jazz outside a window. His family was trying to come into the room, being held back by more people in scrubs. Everyone sounded like Charlie Brown's teacher. "Will you all shut up!" Danny screamed.

Everyone stopped talking and stared at him like he was an alien with four eyes. "One at a time." Danny begged. "My head is killing me, my ears are buzzing like someone stuck a phone on vibrate in each of them, and my stomach feels like somebody swapped my stomach acid for bleach."

A woman with a white coat over her scrubs walked over and set a hand on Danny's. She spoke slowly and his ears were able to make out the fuzzy words. "You were in an accident, can you tell me your name?"

He nodded slowly. "Daniel. My name is Daniel Matthew Fenton. My friends call me Danny." She nodded.

"That's good Daniel, very good. Can you tell me what the last thing you remember is?" He took several deep breathes and closed his eyes. Everything hurt, his feet the most. He didn't know why.

"I was down in Mom and Dad's lab. I stepped inside the broken portal and set my hand on the inside of the portal. After that all I can remember is pain before I passed out. What's going on? Where am I?"

The woman looked at him sympathetically. "You're at the hospital Daniel. There was a flaw with the electrical in that portal. You pressed a button on the inside and got electrocuted. We're going to run some tests, it's going to be okay." Danny nodded numbly, his entire body felt strange. Something was different.

Outside of time, a ghost in a hooded purple cloak with red eyes smiled. His fingers wrapped around a staff with a clock connected to the top of the rod. "A king is born because he chose the right of the two roads."

He waved his staff and saw all of the adventures the boy would have over his life and eventual afterlife, all of the good that Danny Fenton would do for both of his worlds. He laughed softly seeing the roads the boy chose, the steps he took deciding his life for himself. "And all is as it should be."

* * *

**Later Phans! Rate and Review!**


	8. 39- Dreams

_**Reign of the Phantom**_

* * *

**Eh, I'm not sure about this one. Review to be added to the list of Awesome Sauce Reviewers. And because it gives you more updates!**

* * *

Danny's POV

A scream pierced the night and I bolted upwards. Sam and I were both out of bed in seconds. I didn't bother with doors as I flew to Dani's room, fazing through the walls. She was sitting up in her bed clutching her blankets and crying quietly. Her black blankets were damp from sweat and she was shaking violently. I made myself visible as I floated to the ground and walked over to her. I sat down on Dani's bed next to her and she wrapped her arms around me. "Daddy." She whispered.

"It's okay Danielle, What was it this time Baby?" The girl wrapped her arms around herself as Sam came in followed by one of the ghost girls that worked in our home. It was the youngest of the ghosts, Marcie. Marcie was carrying some hot cocoa on a tray as she followed Sam. We had gotten into a routine. Whenever Danielle had a nightmare she would sit and have some cocoa before going back to sleep. Cocoa was an almost every night thing now.

Sam walked over to us after thanking Marcie for her help. She crawled over to Dani's other side, completing what Danielle called our _Love Sandwich_. When Dani spoke her voice was removed, almost numb. "It was another memory. When I was about five months old Vlad started to take samples. When I refused he strapped me down to get them. He said that it was my job to give them to him. Did you know that my toes grew back? He cut them off to see if they would."

Sam started rubbing Dani's back. "That's never going to happen again Ghosty, Your toes are going to stay right where they are." Dani fazed herself through her covers and started to look at her toes. Jagged scars showed where her toes had been hacked off.

"I just wanted to make sure that he didn't come and do it again." She tried to smash her fists against her legs but I caught them before she could hurt herself in her miniature rage. "I hate him!" She screamed.

I kissed the top of her head. "I know Dani, he's never going to get you again. He's up in space. He's being punished with reality, that's the worst thing that can happen to him. He doesn't have anyone or anything. Not anymore." She fazed out of my grasp and tried to pound on her legs some more until I used my powers to cancel Dani's out. She hung her head angrily.

"I hate him so much." She whispered as she took the offered cup of cocoa. She took a sip before talking again. "It would be so much easier if they were just dreams but they're real."

I think that was what she had problems with when she woke from these dreams. She couldn't just turn over and say it was just a dream, she was facing her own reality, the reality that she wasn't normal. Dani took a long drink of her cocoa again. The warm drink seemed to calm her slightly. I took my cup from Danielle's desk.

"Are you better now Dani?" Sam asked her gently. Dani set her head on the rim of her mug.

"I'm sorry." I smiled and chuckled softly.

"Ghosty Girl, it's no big deal to wake us up. It's our job as your Mom and Daddy to come and help you when you have bad dreams." When she looked up Danielle's eyes were full of unshed tears.

"No. I mean that I'm sorry for existing. You two got stuck taking care of me, you had to clean up Vlad's mess again." Sam gasped as I gathered Dani up in my arms, she set her head on my chest, weary from her restless night of dreaming.

"Danielle Cendrine Fenton, do you know something that I've learned over the last four years?" She shook her head slowly, starting to drift off again.

"What Daddy?" She whispered. I pressed a kiss on her head.

"Dani, I used to be sorry about everything. I was sorry about my grades, the secrets I kept, and the biggest thing I was sorry for was becoming Danny Phantom. I even went so far as to reverse my powers for a while. When I didn't have my powers I realized that I was meant to have them. Everything happens for a reason Dani, just like me stepping into that portal and Vlad making you. You are the reason that I don't hate Vlad Danielle. He gave me my Ghosty Girl, and you never have to be sorry for existing. Never ever, because your mom and I love you so much."

Dani snuggled into me closer as she fell out of consciousness. "I love you guys too, G'night." She fell asleep without another word, curled up on my lap. I looked over at Sam.

"How'd I do?" I whispered softly, unsure that I had said the right thing. A smile was on her face and Shade leaned over to brush her lips against mine before laying down on her side.

"You did awesome. Now let's go back to sleep." I chuckled softly.

"Are we not going to even walk down the hall to our room?" Sam shook her head she rolled over and slid underneath the blankets.

"Nope. Now cover Dani up and sleep while we still can." I smiled and fazed Dani carefully under her covers, I was moving slowly so I wouldn't wake her. I stretched out on my side of Dani and wrapped an arm out around her.

"Night girls."

I later found a Polaroid photo on my desk, the pale thumb in the corner of the photo told me that it was Cara who took the photo. It was the three of us all stretched out on Dani's bed, deep in sleep. She had taken a permanent marker and written on the white boarder just three simple words. _Sweet Dreams Guys_.

* * *

**Awesome Sauce Reviewers: Blak-Ice, GhostX1999, AJ,**


	9. 16- Questioning

_**Reign of the Phantom**_

* * *

**Uh, Hi! I'm just going to set this oneshot down right here. I had fun writing it. Does anyone know some good DannyxSam stories? They have to be T or lower, and I'd like some plot. By all means give me your stories to read through. I like reading things that update consistently or are complete. Have fun with Danielle and Youngblood.**

* * *

**Dani's POV**

I sat down on a hunk of floating rock in the middle of the Ghost Zone. My Mom and Daddy told me to get out of the house for a while. The capital of the Zone was being built around it and according to them the dust from the construction was dangerous. I swung my feet over the edge of my personal island. I felt confined and trapped, the pressure of my clothing was killing me. I was dressed simply in an orange tack top and a black skirt with boots like those in my uniform. My boots were the issue.

Finally I had enough. My boots and socks were peeled off of my sweaty feet. Bare toes wiggled in the open air. A breeze came out of nowhere, air curled around my feet, calming me before turning visible. A young ghost boy with grass green hair and skin so white it looked blue floated in front of me. As usual he had changed his costume, last time I saw him he had dressed like a fireman, as of now he was a knight in shining armor complete with a sword at his belt.

"Taylor!" I squealed in excitement as he sat down next to me. A smile tugged at his lips as he tipped his head to me respectfully.

"Hiya Princess Danielle," I rolled my eyes as I took my crown of my head and set it on my lap.

"Taylor, if you keep on calling me Princess I'll have to call you Youngblood." The ghost smiled as he flopped himself on his back, his legs were dangling over the edge just like mine were.

"That's where your problem is. I don't mind the nickname Youngblood, Princess. You on the other hand aren't used to your title and are uncomfortable when people address you formally."

"Taylor." I growled threateningly. He raised his hands in surrender.

"I give up! You're Dani, Phoenix, anything but princess." I smirked happily as I stretched out, glad I had slid my shorts on underneath my skirt so I could fly and not worry about sitting like a lady.

Taylor set his hand on mine and my smirk turned into a genuine grin. "You know, Daddy's going to kill you for hanging out with me without somebody responsible around. He doesn't like you all that much."

Youngblood laughed, something that sounded like a mixture between a child's carefree laugher and a ghost's sinister chuckle. The sound would have scared all of the human girls I knew outside of family but the sound made me smile.

"Dani, I'm already a ghost. Other than throwing me in Walker's jail there's not much else your Dad can do to me." I poked Taylor in the shoulder before starting to trace the rose Frostbite made for my crown.

"I think that you forgot who my Daddy is Youngblood. King of the Ghosts, Pariah's Bane, Hero of Earth, Lord of the Underworld, are any of these things ringing any bells?"

Taylor spoke his eyes and spoke without thinking. "Shut up Princess." He gasped (Something that ghosts did out of pure habit) and sent me a pair of kitten eyes that rivaled mine. Ever since my Daddy had been crowned something had been well known. Don't tick Danielle off. I may have been less powerful than my dad but I also had much less control over my temper. That meant that all of the king's horses and all of the king's men couldn't put you back together again if I lost it. I was working on my slight anger problem.

Youngblood raised his hands up in surrender before rushing out his apology. "Dani I'm sorry, I won't tell you to shut up again just don't feed me to your dragon!" I giggled softly. I did have a dragon, a companion I had found wandering around the zone. Her name was Aquamarine but I called her Aqua for short. I named her after the gems that were the same color as her scales. I set a hand on Youngblood's shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Taylor, chill. You are one of my two best friends, Missy's the other. I'm not going to feed you to my companion for telling me to shut up, I tell you to shut up all of the time. Besides, Aqua's like the size of a frog."

"Most of the time, when the two of you are angry she's the size of a truck." Despite his words the ghost's shoulders relaxed. "I'm glad you're not mad. You're scary when you're mad." We sat in a comfortable silence before I spoke again.

"Taylor? Do you want to play the Get to know you game?" He grinned.

"Answer all of the questions save one chicken?" We shook on it and our game of questioning began. I started with a question that had been itching at me for a while.

"What did you look like when you were alive Taylor?" He smiled.

"I had red hair and brown eyes. Cats or Dogs Dani?"

"Both, but I like cats just a tiny but more. Dogs or Cats Taylor?"

He had to think about it for a minute. "Dogs I think. I'm not really sure. I think Bones was a dog when I was alive but now he's any animal we can think of so I'm kind of indifferent. Uh, Earth or Ghost Zone Dani?"

I punched him in the shoulder. "Youngblood! Not a nice question for the halfa!" I had to ponder it for a moment. "The Zone. I live here and have real friends. I can't say that about Earth. Cake or ice-cream?"

Taylor snorted. "Ice-cream hands down. What's your favorite power Dani?" I blew a flame into my palm, staring at it before twisting it around my fingers.

"My flames. It's kind of odd. You see, all halfas have an ice core, a list of powers that we don't even know all of yet and a special skill. My Daddy has his wail, you know, his supersonic scream that he does when people are panicking to get their attention. Vlad can self-sustain himself. When he's in ghost mode he doesn't need any food, water, or air like Daddy and I do. My powers are kind of contradicting to what everyone's always known. I'm the first ghost with an ice core and fire powers."

"Is that why the ghosts have started calling you the Phoenix Princess or even simply Phoenix?" Youngblood asked curiously. I shrugged.

"Maybe, it also could be because I think of myself as a Phoenix. I'm rising from the ashes of my past and transforming into the ghost princess." I shifted where I was sitting, I was starting to get uncomfortable sitting on the floating rock for so long. "Taylor? Do you know how you died?"

The boy hugged his arms to himself. "No. I can't remember it yet. When a human turns into a full ghost you don't get to keep all of your memories. You have to piece them together over time. I'll talk to you about it when I know myself, I'll probably want a friend then." I nodded.

"That's cool. Do you want to head back to my place? I can't sit on this rock any longer and I've got enough ice-cream to start up my own parlor. I've got plenty to share."

Taylor smiled and floated upright, holding out a hand to help me up. "That's my favorite question Dani, I'd love a bowl. Let's go."

* * *

**AWESOME SAUCE REVEIWERS: Blak-Ice, GhostX1999, AJ, (Help grow the list! Rate and Review!)**


	10. 33- Expectations

**Canon I think. It explains my nicknames I use in my fics so, yeah.**

* * *

**Maddie's POV**

**During Phantom Planet**

As soon as Phantom crashed Sam panicked and Jazz was on the verge of tears. I was on the brink of panic myself, the world was ending. Jack wrapped his large arms around Jazz and me, he spoke but I wasn't listening. Sam was still standing at the window alone but Danny made no moves to comfort her.

"At least we're all together." I said in an attempt to try and calm Jasmine. My daughter was in med school, a surgeon in training, she pushed her emotions aside when things got serious, yet Jazz was crying at those five everyday words.

"Oh Mom, there's something you need to know." Danny still hadn't gone to his sister or Sam. Danny had always been the helper, the one who wanted to fix everything. With his lack of movement and emotion I figured that he was in shock.

I walked over to Danny. Where I had expected to find my baby's creamy white face and cerulean eyes I saw a metallic android with green light bulbs where the clear azure eyes should have been. "A robot? Where's Danny?" I squeaked, panic threatening to overwhelm me. "Jasmine? Where's your brother?"

Jazz gazed over at the wreckage where her hero had fallen. No words left her mouth. I looked around the control center, searching for my son. I wished it was like when Danny was little, when Danny would run off and start his game of hide and seek without telling anyone. He would wait five minutes and then come running back and pout because nobody came and found him. I couldn't find him anywhere. I turned to Jack, he should have been riding with him. "Jack! Where's Danny?"

Jack didn't have time to say anything as Sam cried out in relief. "Look! The portal!"

It was hopeless. Phantom had crashed into the ground, his soul probably evaporated in the heat of the crash. He wouldn't be coming to save us again. Even though there was no chance of anyone coming to help us the group of people one hundred strong, young and old, listened to that sixteen year old girl.

The miracle that they were waiting for came. Phantom flew through the portal, followed by thousands of ghosts. Jazz breathed a sob of relief. Sam ran from the window and out the door as soon as heard Phantom's voice. "Tuck! How much longer?"

"Now!" A wave of frozen air washed over everyone, leaving all in the path of the wave tingly. Almost like the feeling you get when you fall asleep, only everywhere. I continued to look for Danny. I still couldn't find him.

"Jasmine, do you have any idea where Danny is?" Jazz wiped away the last of her tears, leaving a brilliant smile on her damp face as she pointed to the tower of straining ghosts.

"Fenton, Phantom, You're a world famous scientist. How did you not put that together?"

I stood in stunned silence as Phantom called out again. I closed my eyes, making sure that I was paying attention to his voice. It had an eerie echo but it was still Danny's. "Where's the asteroid?" The hunk of glowing space rock flew through the earth and the wave of receded. Jazz ran out the door followed closely by Tucker.

When I got to the kids there were in the snow, on the ground. Phantom- no, Danny was on the bottom, Sam was on top of him, clinging to him like he was her lifeline. Tucker was hugging Danny from the other side. Jazz was holding on to all three of the teens, almost like she thought they were going to fade into mist. "Good job little brother." She said proudly. "Or should say hero?" I looked up a Jack, he nodded and wrapped an arm around me as we stepped forwards.

"Good job Danny," He started very professionally before smiling. "Or should I say Danny?" The teen froze before sticking on a mask of confidence, puffing out his chest and sticking out his hand.

"Sorry citizens, but I have no idea what you're talking about." I took a step forwards, taking his gloved hand in both of mine.

"Isn't there something you wanted to tell us?" A flash of panic rolled over Danny's face, he looked ready to bolt, simply disappear and have the danger be over with. Now that I was close enough I could see that the boy had dark purple circles underneath both of his eyes.

Jazz saw his panic and said the best thing that she could to calm him. "It's okay Danny, they know." He looked around carefully at the people around him. I noticed that he didn't look up, the noise of the helicopters were drowned out by the wind. Glowing halos the color of the sun on the brightest days surrounded his waist. The rings traveled in opposite directions. As soon as the rings passed over his body the jump suited ghost that glowed was gone. My little boy was left in his place. He was still wearing the same tee shirt and jeans he had put on three days ago, when he got into the jet that brought him here. He almost backed up into the safety of his friends as everyone took several steps forwards.

I didn't stop at three steps. I walked the entire way to my son and wrapped my arms around him. Danny was a good six feet tall now, adding to my realization that my baby grew up without me knowing it. Although he was surprised by the hug, Danny returned it instantly. "I broke the jet." He stated matter of factly.

I laughed, tears spilling from my eyes and down my face. "I only wanted to protect you." I whispered.

"I know Mom, its okay. I'm fine." Danny soothed, he was starting to lean into me more heavily now, using me to support some of his weight.

"It's not okay. You've been doing this for years and I tried to hurt you. I tried to blast you out of the sky." Danny rubbed my back a moment more before releasing his arms from mine, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"We can talk about this later Mom. Maybe over food." Danny looked up to the sky tiredly before his eyes popped open. "Crap. I forgot we were on international television. I just turned human in front of the whole world. That was one of the most impulsive things I've ever done." Sam snorted at that comment.

"That award goes to removing your powers for a week. That was an idiot move."

Danny shrugged. "Yeah, that was an idiot move. But then again we just saved the world so I'm pretty sure that doesn't count right now." Sam stuck her tongue out at Danny and he returned the gesture. It would have looked like their usual poking at each other if I wasn't Danny's mom. They each had a pale rosy blush spread across their cheeks and were eyeing each other shyly. Danny finally tore his eyes form Sam and looked up to the copters, waving one arm to get the pilots' attention.

"Hi! I'm Danny! Could you take us back to the main control center? There is no way that I'm going to be able to fly anyone anywhere!" The copters started descending a safe distance away and Danny stumbled. Even as quick as my reflexes were and as close to Danny as I was Sam and Tucker still got to him first. They each grabbed one of the exhausted teen's arms and helped him stay upright. Tucker groaned as he and Sam started to walk over to where the copters were landing. Jazz walked beside them.

"Dude, how much energy did you feed to the tower?" Jack and I started to follow them so that we could learn as much as possible. We had missed so much, we couldn't miss anymore.

"Just about all of it. I'd say we have thirty minutes before I pass out and maybe twenty before I start to talk absolute nonsense. I think a nap is a good idea. Even I'm not usually this dead."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Danny, that was a horrible joke. We'll fine a couch or something where you can nap. Do you want us to explain the past couple of years to your folks?" Danny nodded as his eyes drooped further.

"Sure, just nothing about him. I don't want them to think I'm him. Clockwork told me that there's no chance of him happening so they don't need to know unless he escapes prison." Sam and Tuck both nodded quickly, like this mysterious male scared them too.

"We won't. Don't worry." Tucker soothed, he and Sam were holding Danny up completely now. They weren't strained and the way that they moved when they saw him start to fall alerted me that this wasn't the first time they had to carry Danny when he was too tired to move.

We stopped as the copter landed. My short red hair whipped around my face and the noise was so loud that it was all I could hear. The trio got in the copter first, Sam sat down and Tucker helped Danny into the seat next to her. Tuck sat in the row across from them. Jazz climbed in a shrugged her shoulders before sitting down next to Tucker. Jack and I climbed in last. Danny already had his head on Sam's shoulder. It was a position the both of them had adopted whenever they had managed to convince Sam's parents to let her go on trips with the Fenton's. It was too loud for any of the kids to explain anything yet but that was okay. We would have time. Ten minutes later we landed. Everyone at the main center was standing outside, waiting for us. They clearly wanted to speak to Danny.

"Hey! Humans!" Sam barked. The crowd turned their attention to the girl that was helping the hero out of the helicopter. "Yeah! I just called you humans, I typically don't think of myself as one. I know you all want to talk to Danny, truthfully I want to have a conversation with him too, now's not the time. Danny barely has enough energy to stay conscious because he just saved all of your lives. Now you are not going to bombard him with questions and if the Guys in White come they can go back to wherever the hell they came from because there's no way that I'm letting them hurt him."

Everyone parted for the six of us. Sam and Tucker lead the way to an area where there was a small couch and several chairs. "This is where Danny was sleeping." Tuck explained to Jack and I as Sam helped Danny sit down. "When he passes out he reverts to human, unless he has a really bad nightmare. If he has a really bad nightmare he'll change in his sleep some times." Tuck sat down on the other end of the couch by Danny's feet. He was snuggling up to Sam and for once the girl wasn't complaining because she was in contact with a person.

"Go on and sit down." Danny invited groggily. "I know that I'm kind of scary but I don't do anything to innocents. You're safe. I'm just going to lay here. Maybe count Sam's heartbeat. My heartbeat isn't this loud. I like it." Sam chucked softly.

"Are you delirious Danny?" She asked with a smirk.

"No. Yes. Maybe. I have a quick favor to ask of you." Sam ran her fingers through Danny's dark hair.

"Shoot. Whatcha need Danny?" He rolled over so he was lying face up on Sam's lap.

"You know, that thing that we did before I flew off and scared you half to death? Can we do that again?" Sam's face broke out in a grin so wide it looked like it could have hurt. Then she hesitated.

"You sure? I figured you might have gotten caught up in the moment." Danny's clear eyes gazed up at Sam's misty ones.

"Sam. Just kiss me already." My eyes widened. I had been under the impression that Danny was as clueless as they came when it came to his and Sam's mutual feelings. Then again, I thought that my son was two very different people. Sam kissed Danny and he looked ready to melt as his lips moved against Sam's. She pulled back from the kiss and Danny broke out in a grin as he rolled over so he was on his side, facing the door. He always slept facing the door. "If this is a dream, don't wake me up. This is a very good dream."

Sam chuckled and continued to run her fingers through Danny hair. "You're not dreaming yet Danny. Get some sleep and then you might be."

"Hm. M'kay. You know you'd make an awesome superhero Sam, even better than me." Tucker snorted and turned to Jack and me.

"Meet delirious Danny. Sam's probably just going to humor him until he passes out. Have some fun watching. I typically record this so Danny can see it later." Jazz was watching the two teenagers with a smirk on her face. This apparently wasn't then first time that she saw Danny this loopy.

"Hey Danny?" Jazz called to her baby brother. "What would Sam's super hero name be? It would have to be pretty damn awesome." The sleepy boy pondered it for a moment.

"Sammy Shade. I think that Sammy Shade would be appropriately awesome. It's cute and still Goth." Even I wasn't able to keep the laughter from escaping my mouth.

"Tuck." Sam squeaked through her giggles. "You are recording this, right?" The techno geek nodded.

"We've been recording since he told you to kiss him. He's going to kill me for recording this but I'm still recording it." Jazz wasn't done getting humor at her brother's expense.

"Danny, If you picked out a new alter ego to be Sam's sidekick what would you pick? Something other than Phantom Danny." Danny was almost asleep, his eyes closed the whole way. When he spoke I was a mumble, but everyone was being so quiet that it was easy to hear.

"Glowstick. I would be Captain Glowstick. And when it would take too long to say the whole thing I would be Glowstick and Sam would be Shade." Danny sighed softly. "Good night Antarctica." Danny started to snore softly and the three remaining teenagers let themselves fall apart in giggles.

"I didn't think that he would be that groggy, really guys. You talked it down." Jazz said a smile. At the word said Sam swallowed hard before turning to Jack and me.

"You guys probably want some answers now don't you?" Jack and I both nodded vigorously. Sam sighed and gazed down at Danny. "It was two years ago, August when we were fourteen, I asked Danny to look inside the portal and never would I have expected him to hit a button on the inside…."

* * *

**I have no words. I have absolutely no idea how that happened. I guess I kind of kept the whole expectations theme, kind of. It was so much fun to write sleepy Danny. I guess this is my origin for Sam and Danny's pet names too. *sigh* I guess I should get back to writing Realizations. 'Til next time Phans.**

* * *

_**Awesome Sauce Reviewers: GhostX1999, Blak-Ice, AJ, dmc fanboy,**_


	11. 50- Breaking the Rules

_**Reign of The Phantoms Universe**_

* * *

Sam's POV

As soon as I woke to the empty room I sighed, sitting up. The bed beside me was colder than it should have been. Danny had been gone for a while. I reached out with my mind to the little part of Danny's that always stayed with me to make sure I was safe. I almost pulled back from the connection from the surge of negative emotions.

The misty badger that stood for Danny's mind was distressed, it's paws over it's ears. A storm of emotions swirled together. Horror, fear, anger, hate, and disgust. They were all directed at one person, himself. Well, that wasn't quite true. It wasn't that he hated himself, he hated what he could become. He hated Dan.

I wouldn't be able to calm Danny down from this far away. He was too amped up. I needed to go find him and talk some sense into him. If that didn't work I would have to go with Plan B. I pulled myself out of bed, hissing as my bare feet hit the cold wooden floors. I snatched my phone from my desk and walked quickly to the closet. I exchanged my pajamas for jeans and a tee shirt. I pulled one of Danny's sweat shirts over my head, taking a deep breath as it passed over my nose. It smelled like him. Within seconds my boots were laced tightly over my feet. I took one last look around the room, a sigh escaping my lips. It was way too early to leave this room.

I scribbled a quick note to Danielle's notebook, just in case she woke while I was gone. The knob to the real world twisted under my fingers as I opened it and stepped through. I sucked in a breath of the air in Fenton Works, Danny had never mover the door back upstairs after Pariah came. The lab always had the slightly acidic smell of ectoplasm despite Maddie's efforts to remove the smell and make the home smell human. I crept up the stairs and into the night. I knew just where to look for the hybrid first.

* * *

I smiled when I got to the hill. It was our hill, Danny's and mine. It was the same place where I had agreed to go and "See where the future takes us." Danny and I went there often, it was our favorite spot for picnics. We could just sit there lounging against the lone tree, chatting and eating. I wasn't surprised to see Danny up in the tree, singing softly. "You know, you're pretty predictable Glowstick."

A scratchy chuckle came from above me. "Ghosts are creatures of habit. You can come up if you want, just don't get too close. I don't want to hurt you. What are you doing up this time of night?" I sighed as I climbed up the tree, settling a branch lower than Danny, arching my neck so I could see him.

"You could never hurt me Danny. I got cold and you weren't there to warm me up. I decided to come looking for you when I figured out that you were hiding." Danny huffed and closed glowing eyes.

"I just need space. I just want to work some things out." He shuddered at his voice, a voice that he hated. He continued to sing softly as he glazed out at the stars, the stars had always calmed him. The words he sang were fitting to his emotions. He hated the change that he had gotten over night when his core matured. The physical changes weren't too bad, he looked nothing like Dan in either form. His face was a bit sharper, having lost some of the childish look, his shoulders were a bit broader and he had grown several inches yet again. Unfortunately his voice changed. He sounded like Dan. It didn't bother me but it bothered Danny. It bothered him a lot.

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_

_Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

I reached a hand up to Danny and he took it carefully. His hold on me was careful, almost like he was waiting to have to snap himself back. "You're not a monster Danny. I promise."

* * *

He leaned down from his branch. "How can you? We can both hear him. He really is just beneath my skin. It's only a matter of years Sam. How do we know I'm not going to lose my hold on him? We both saw I'm going to destroy the world by 24. I'm scared." It was a good thing that Danny was so light in ghost form because he was rocking back and forth on his branch. If he had a human weight it would have knocked me from the tree.

"I know because you care. If he was taking over you wouldn't give a damn." He sighed heavily.

"I want to be as sure as you, I just, can't." I squeezed his hand gently.

"I know. I have an idea, something to show you. We need to head back to the Zone for it to work though." Danny jumped.

"I- Shade, I just don't know." I let go of his hand, dropping myself down to the grass. I landed in a crouch on the ground, I almost never fell anymore when I dropped.

"It'll be safe Danny. Don't worry." He floated down beside me, turning human as he hit the ground.

"Are you sure?" I took his face in my hands and stood on my tippy toes.

"I'm positive." I pressed a kiss on his lips and he melted in. The night air blew against our bodies, chilling me just enough so that I had to snuggle into Danny. His cool was still warmer than everything around us. Hands wrapped around my back, sheltering me further. When he finally pulled back so that I could grab a breath Danny set his forehead against mine.

"You've been waiting for that the whole time you've been awake. Am I right?" I blushed.

"Maybe, just come on. Somebody's expecting us."

* * *

Twenty minute later we were floating through the Zone. Danny was supplying the power, but I was leading. I landed at the base of a tower, a clock gracing the top like it was Big Ben. The pendulum was visible and cogs flew through the sky. The hybrid's mouth fell open. "What do you expect Clockwork to do? He can't toss us in the future, it would break the rules of time."

I raised my eyebrows. "I never said that we were going into the future. Just wait." Glowstick huffed and grumbled something about me being as confusing as Clockwork as we flew to the floor where the ghost would be. I was pretty sure Clockwork was the only ghost that could go without sleep. I had never, ever seen him sleep. I thought that he might have gotten energy from the time stream. Danny turned us tangible on the third floor. The pale blue ghost was waiting for us. Just as usual he was garbed completely in purple. His back was turned to us.

"You want me to break the rules Samantha." It wasn't a question, Clockwork never asked questions. I was pretty sure that he was a mind reader. It would make sense.

"You couldn't help when Pariah broke loose, you couldn't help when Danny stepped through the portal, but you can help by giving him some peace of mind." Danny huffed.

"I am still standing here. I have ears." I shout him a look and he shut up.

"The rules are there to keep things from collapsing Samantha. They should not be broken." I folded my arms.

"You didn't have any problems breaking them before, during the creation of Dan." Clockwork turned to us, his expression neutral.

"I am not sending you to the future Samantha." I made myself take a deep breath.

"That's not what I'm asking. I'm asking to watch something, you've shown things to Danny before. You showed him the first portal accident, you showed him what things looked like during the reign of Pariah, why can't you help now?" A ghost of a smirk found its way to Clockwork's eyes.

"I never said that. I just needed to make sure you were determined. Come with me children."

* * *

We followed Clockwork to one of his viewing screens. Danny stood behind me, his chin on the top of my head and his arms wrapped around me. I could feel a cool, steady heartbeat that made me feel fuzzy. Danny cleared his throat nervously. "So, what are you showing us?" Clockwork turned back to us for just a moment, judging just how stressed Danny was before deciding.

"I am showing you your 25th birthday Daniel. It is, was, and will be, one of my favorite memories of yours." His form flashed to that of a frail old man as he set a hand on the screen. Clockwork gave me a gentle smile.

"Samantha, Daniel, pay attention. I'll show you once and that is it."

A picture flickered into clarity. The older Danny was sitting on the floor in the lair, someone small walking around him in circles. The winds looked strong, despite the fact that there were no real windows in the lair. Danny's hair was shorter than it was now, more tame because of it. He reached out and stopped the small child walking that I now realized was a little boy, barely a toddler. "Wow Boo. If you don't slow down then you're going to run a hole through the carpet." The boy he called Boo giggled and reached out his arms.

"Up Daddy, Up!" The older Danny chuckled and picked the boy up, standing as he did so. Now my Danny and I could see him better. He had creamy tan skin, almost the same color as Danny's when he was in ghost mode, maybe a shade lighter. His hair was raven's black and very messy, it stuck up all over the place. His eyes, were in my opinion, truly beautiful. It almost looked like someone had colored the irises in parts. Some parts were the acid green of Phantom's eyes and the other pieces were bright lavender. My Danny squeezed me tighter.

* * *

The sound of a door creaking brought my mind back to the screen and not the boy's eyes. Two people walked through the door from the human world.

One of them was Danielle, not any older than she was now. She was beautiful. Her blue eyes sparkled with confidence, and she held her head high. She twirled as she walked into the room, a yellow sundress fanning out as she did so. The other person was me. I had long hair pulled back into a pony tail, black jeans, and a light green shirt on. "-So, Do you think Daddy's going to panic?" The older Danny walked over with Boo on his shoulders.

"Do I have a reason to panic Danielle?" She stuttered just a bit.

"I- I don't think so. Youngblood wanted to know if he would be allowed to be my date to the party for you and Ryan tonight. I told him I'd let him know around noon. He, Missy, and I were going to go grab some ice-cream in the real world after lunch." Ryan. It fit somehow, the name and the face just meshed.

"Is it a friend date or a real date Ghosty?" She blushed.

"Real date Daddy. He figured it would be a safe place for a date, you would be breathing down his neck anyways. He wanted to check to make sure you wouldn't have a problem with it. It's your birthday. We can always do something else." As she continued talk Dani talked faster and faster. The other me set a finger to her lips.

"Breath Danielle." She nodded, giving the older Danny her puppy dog eyes. He crumbled.

"Okay, But I will be talking with him and I will be approving of what you wear. You don't have permeation to grow up yet Danielle." She nodded quickly and floated up in the air, reaching for Ryan.

"Come on Boo, do you want to play with some blocks?" She carried the boy out of the room as they went through a door that wasn't in our lair yet. I figured it was Ryan's. The other me set a hand on the other Danny's chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You survived being 24 Danny. Good job." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that went a lot better than I thought. The world is still here." The other Sam snorted.

"Yeah. But more importantly, our world is still here. You ready for work Handsome?" The older Danny shrugged.

"Yup. I'm going to go say goodbye to the kiddos, you want to come with me?"

* * *

The image faded. Danny was breathing deeply as he turned his head to Clockwork. "Is this the path I'm on?" He demanded. The Lord of Time nodded.

"This is your path so far. There aren't any other paths with Dan in them Daniel. Go home." He relaxed visibly and I had to guide him over to where he would faze us down.

"Thanks Clockwork." I said sincerely. The ghost smiled.

"Everything is as it should be Samantha. Sometimes even I am involved in breaking the rules."

* * *

**This is what happens when I'm tired. A completely unrealistic story. Sorry, there hasn't been too many updates over here. I've been focusing on Realizations, my other DP story. Later Phans!**


	12. 17- Blood

Pre Realization (Reign of the Phantoms)

* * *

Dani's POV

I was running. I had been for weeks. It didn't matter that Vlad was in space, unable to reach me, I still wasn't safe. Things still wanted to kill me for living. There had been a couple of muggers who thought that I was helpless that tried to slit my throat and snatch my supplies but I stopped them quickly. Mostly it was ghosts. For the past four days or so it had been a ghost snake, a snake that should have been impossible. Its venom was made of blood blossoms. I wasn't sure what blood blossoms were but I had a feeling that's what the venom was made of. I had seen the red venom dripping from the snake's fangs. The liquid smelled floral and everything in me told me to run for my life.

Run I did. I didn't even know if I was still in Korea anymore. I flew over water that could have been an ocean. I wasn't sure. I had to give the snake props. It was persistent. It had followed me over the body of water, over the land since the water, and into several cities. I glanced behind me, for the moment there was no snake. I let myself take a breath. I had a moment to rest. I landed lightly on my feet and flashed back to human form. I wasn't trying to hide that I was half ghost anymore, if Danny could handle the world knowing then I could too. Nobody had found out yet but I really wasn't keeping it a secret.

The city I was in now seemed huge. That could be good or bad. The good could be that I could be able to avoid the ghost snake. The bad was that I could get lost and the snake could jump me. That would be really bad. I stepped up to a large building that looked like a mall. The hours for the store were on the door in a language that defiantly wasn't Korean. That stunk. I had just gotten good at speaking Korean. I pushed the door open and breathed a sigh of relief when it didn't set off an alarm. That would not have been a good first impression.

I walked through the store. People were bustling around, paying no attention to the little American girl that looked like she had been sleeping in a box in an alley. "English?" I called out as I made my way through the store. People were starting to stare. Truthfully, I was hoping somebody took pity on me and got me something to eat.

A woman in a police uniform came up to me, no doubt called by a customer concerned for the child who looked ten years old. "あなたは大丈夫子です。あなたのお母さんはどこですか"

I shrugged my shoulders yet again, glancing around for the snake. I only had another ten minutes, tops. "English?" I questioned. The woman seemed to be prepared for me to not be able to speak her language. It made me wonder what the people who had called for this lady had described me as. The officer took a sheet out of her pocket. It had several lines on it, I imagined that they all said the same thing. Point to your language and we'll find a translator.

I pointed to the English and the woman nodded. She scanned the mall and found a child just older than me. The boy looked to be thirteen, maybe a bit older. "私はあなたの助けが必要"

The boy came running. "あなたは。何が必要ですか"

The officer gestured to me. "Do you speak English?" I asked slowly. The boy nodded.

"I can if you go slow." He assured me. "What do you need?" I glanced around again.

"Food. And to know where I am." The boy repeated what I said in his native language to the officer. She nodded and said something to the boy before walking off. The look on my face must have clued him in.

"She said to stay put and she'll get you food. You are in Tokyo by the way. What is your name?" My eyes grew wide as I realized just how far I had traveled since my last meal. I had crossed the Japanese Sea and more in just a couple days.

"Dani Fenton." I murmured without thinking even though in reality my last name should probably have been Masters. I would never have called myself that anyways. The boy's jaw dropped.

"Like the American Superhero! I'm Masato Kaneko. Are you from America?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm Danny Phantom's cousin." Masato's jaw dropped further.

"Are you kidding? Why didn't you stay in America?" I glanced down at the ground.

"A really stupid decision. I wanted to be independent." Masato nodded and I were silent for a moment before hell happened.

I smelt it first. The sickly mixture of roses and blood. Masato's nose crinkled as he said something in Japanese before repeating himself in my language. "What the heak is that noise?" He questioned right as my ghost sense when off. "And what the heak is that."

I looked around, my heart beating wildly. I had been avoiding this fight because this was one of the few ghosts that scared me. "My nightmare. You're going to need to hide in a minute." I set down the backpack I had been carrying since The Disasteroid. All that was in it now was a blanket, a hoodie, and a half full Fenton Thermos I had snagged from Danny's room without asking. The food I had grabbed eaten long ago. "If anything happens to me find some way to contact Danny. I don't care if you have to spend thousands of dollars or whatever currency you have here, I'll find some way to pay you back. You need to get Danny." I instructed as I wiggled my fingers.

Masato plugged his nose. "Alright but why- HOLY COW!" The snake fazed through the wall and people started to scream. I was pretty sure most of them hadn't seen ghosts in person before.

I cracked my knuckles before taking a deep breath. "Hey Ugly!" I screamed. The snake turned, zeroing in on me. "You need to stop stalking me! Is it really that big of a crime to be a hybrid?" The snake started to slink forwards, taking it's time. "Masato. Get out of the way. Make sure that you know where I am but don't get in the line of fire. You're helping a Phantom now, I need your help. Okay?"

Masato nodded franticly. "Yes. But you said your name was Dani Fenton. Your cousin's the Phantom, right?"

I launched myself in the air, flipping as I did so out of habit. "I'm Going Ghost!" I declared. Halos surrounded my body and traveled in opposite directions. My eyes flared an unearthly, glowing green and I was returned to my clean crop top, black and white pants, and boots. Danny's logo was straight in the middle of my chest, a symbol I wore proudly. Masato looked like he had just won the lottery because he had gotten the chance to talk to me. "Danny's not the only one. Call me Danielle if you need to. Just get out of the way!"

Masato did just as I told him. He ran behind a cell phone cart, crouching so only his head was visible. The snake snarled. It was done playing. My hands flared with ecto-energy. It didn't matter that I had just met Masato, no harm would come to him. "Come on Neonate!" I taunted. "Let's dance."

The snake darted through the air, venom dripping from its fangs. I held my ground (or air if you want to get technical) until the last moment. I dropped straight down about seven feet, the ghost missing me by two. I made an uppercut motion with both of my hands, energy reaching beyond my fists and connecting to the snake. The hiss that escaped it sounded more like a scream as it flipped around. Its body morphed until it was humanoid.

It was a she. She had red hair that was so red, it looked cartoonish. Almost as crazy as Skulker's suit. Her skin was pale green, emerald scales speckled her bare shoulders and legs. She was wearing a red leotard and had a see through fabric around her waist like a sarong. Unfortunately, she still had fangs dripping the poison that would only be agony to two. "You're going to be more than just half dead when I'm done with you She-Halfa!"

I put one hand on my hip, the other still glowing and at the ready as we circled each other. "So, Neonate. Are you going to tell me your evil rant like everyone does or am I just going to kick your but?"

The ghost hissed, aura flaring. "My name is NOT 'Neonate' you brat! It's Uto! And there isn't any plot. Just a favor for an old friend of mine. You know Masters, right?" I must have frozen because Uto laughed. "I knew him before I died. He helped guide my ghost, develop my powers. About eleven months ago, just before that blasted Disasteroid, we made a deal. If he was ever defeated, as payment for guiding me, I would make you suffer and suffer you WILL!"

Uto launched herself at me. I tucked my knees to my middle, protecting that valuable skin on my tummy. Uto and I slammed our hands together, almost in a death version of high-five. We pushed against each other with super strength. I flared energy up in my hands. "You have to the count of three before I make you wish you never left the Zone."

The snake woman laughed. "I'll give you to the count of three before I make you wish you were dead."

"One." I said.

"Two." Uto snarled.

I didn't even get a chance to say three as I was slammed backwards, through the wall of the store and back into the alley. My back slammed into the store beside the mall and I groaned as I propelled her backwards with my energy. "That wasn't three."

Uto wasn't fazed as she walked back to me. The sickly mixture of blood and ectoplasm started to trickle down the massive scrape the spread across my back and side. Uto sauntered forwards as I held my body in pain. She drug a finger through my blood and licked it. "That's devious." She hummed as she bared her fangs. "A bit more wouldn't hurt." I kicked her backwards weakly, spent from lack of food and energy. It didn't do anything to detour her.

Lightning fast Uto darted down and bit me in the side. I let out an ear-splitting scream as I grasped one of her bare arms in mine, squeezing as dug my nails into spectral flesh. I poured as much power as I could into my attack. Suddenly, Uto crumbled, ripping the flesh on my stomach as she did so. I was still screaming, the agony I had imagined was nothing compared to this.

"What did you do to me?" She hissed, the venom in her fangs stopping its dripping.

"I-it's a Halfa power." I panted. "You're completely paralyzed. I canceled all of your powers out temporarily. I've never taken it that far before. Masato!"

The boy came running from around the corner, thankfully he had the presence of mind to grab my bag. He blanched when he saw me pressing myself to the wall, a hand over a wound dripping sickly green blood. "D-D-Danielle." He said in shock.

I tried to pull as much of the pain from my voice as I could. "Masato. It's going to be okay. She can't move. I need your help again, this time all you need to do is open my bag and take the thermos out of it."

The Japanese boy trembled as he undid the zipper. From the way he was looking at the scene he thankfully, didn't seem scared of me. "N-now what Danielle?" asked, his eyes flitting to uneasily to the ghost.

I took another shaky breath, fighting my hardest not to scream as the poison rushed into my bloodstream. "Okay. Now you need to bring it to me. As soon as you bring it to me I can make Neonate here, go away."

"I'm not a Neonate!" Uto snapped and I let out a pained laugh.

"It's okay Masato. She can't get you."

Masato skirted around the alley, making sure that he never got within a couple of feet of Uto. He passed me thermos with trembling fingers. "W-what does Neonate mean?" He asked me as my fingers that wasn't completely drenched in ectoplasm wrapped around the cylindrical container.

I shot a pained smirk at Uto as I unscrewed the lid with slick fingers. "It's another word for a hatchling snake, a helpless baby that can't do anything." I pressed the button on the thermos side, sucking Uto in.

She screamed bloody murder even though I knew for a fact getting stuck in the thermos didn't hurt. I slid down to the ground, scrapping myself more on my back. Every tiny movement felt like I was being attacked. I a pained squeak left my mouth as I started to shake.

"Danielle?" Masato asked in panic. I drew in several shallow breaths. My entire body was on fire from the venom and it was getting worse by the minute.

"I'll be okay Masato." I assured him. "Can you help me out for just a little longer? I can't do it on my own."

The boy nodded quickly. "Tell me what you need me to do."

I took another shallow breath as I clenched my fingers around my side. "I need you to yell. I need you to yell as loud as you can for help."

Masato glanced at me warily. "Should I try to help you inside?" I shook my head quickly.

"Masato. You're being a big help. Right now what I need you to do is translate for me."

The boy nodded determinedly. "役立つ" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He waited a moment before repeating the cry. People came running, paling at the sight of the two of us. It probably didn't help that I was glowing and my blood was a funky color. "Now what?"

I took another shallow breath, breathing was starting to get painful. I needed Danny now. "You need to find a cell phone with international calling." Masato nodded and barked out a cry.

"なぜ" Somebody replied with a question I couldn't understand. Masato pointed to me and said a single word in English.

"Phantom!"

I was pretty sure that he called me Phantom because it was a surname. He didn't need to translate my name. A man with kind brown eyes walked forwards and pressed a cell phone in Masato's hands before sitting down next to me, stroking my hair. Masato knelt down next to me and sat almost on the man's lap. I was almost sure that the man was his father.

"I don't know the number to call for a super hero." He apologized. My laugh turned into a pained scream.

"I-I-I do. 331-790-2343. It's his private phone. Call it and put in on speaker."

Trembling fingers pressed the buttons and I heard the dial tone as Masato turned on speaker.

"Uh. Hello? This is Danny Fenton/Phantom. How did you get his number?" My original asked in confusion, half asleep. I took another shaking breath.

"Danny!" I almost screamed in relief. "It's Danielle."

Concern overwhelmed his voice. "Dani! Are you okay? I've been looking for everywhere. Where are you, I'll be there as soon as I can?" My breathing turned labored again as I struggled not to scream. "Dani?"

Masato jumped in. "Mr. Phantom." He said in his best English. "My name is Masato Kaneko. Your cousin has been hurt by some kind of ghost. We're in Tokyo right now, behind Tokyo Bay. Some Snake-Ghost-Lady bit her." I swallowed a scream as I shifted closer to the phone.

"Blood blossoms. There were blood blossoms in the venom. I don't know why I know or how it happened but there were. Danny, it hurts to move. She bit my side." Danny's breathing hitched.

"I'll be there. Don't move Dani, okay? I want you to stay still. Try to turn human, it'll hurt but the poison won't spread so fast. I'll be there in ten minutes, tops." I nodded even though Danny couldn't see me.

"Okay." I whispered.

"Good." Danny said. His voice flipped from the one he used with me to the one he used when he was talking with kids that weren't me. When Danny talked to me there was an undertone that always made me feel safe. It was almost like he was giving me a hug and brushing my hair out of my eyes. "Masato. How old are you buddy?"

The boy's eyes were shining as he talked to the hero, despite the circumstances. I really couldn't blame him, Danny was pretty stinking cool. "I'm fourteen years old Sir." Masato said with pride. I could hear the laugh in Danny's voice when he spoke again.

"That's just the perfect age to be a hero Buddy, it's when I started the job too. I need you to stay with Dani, keep her warm and safe until I get there. Can you do that for me?" Masato nodded.

"Yes I can Sir. We'll see you soon." Danny breathed a shaky breath into the phone.

"Yes, you will. Hold on for me Danielle, I love you Ghosty Girl." I giggled softly before hissing. That was the first time that I had a real pet name.

"I love you too Danny. Hurry." The phone clicked off and I bit my tongue. Masato took one of my hands and I turned human. My blood turned deep red with little flakes of green in it now. I squeezed Masato's hand tightly and screamed to the sky as blood coated my throat.

* * *

That's the first part of a two-shot I've been working on for the past couple of days. I have to admit, I'm pretty fond of this one. ON TO THE NEXT PART! LATE PHANS!


	13. 46- Family

**And here's part two. :)**

* * *

Pre Realization (Reign of the Phantoms)

* * *

Danny's POV

I ran to my parents' room the moment I clicked the phone off. "WAKE UP!" I yelled in panic. My mom jerked upwards, smacking dad in the shoulder.

"Danny? What's going on Sweetheart?" My voice trembled.

"I finally found her, Danielle. Mom, she's hurt. You need to get up and get things ready while I go get her. You need to get up now!" At the panic in my voice Mom leapt out of bed. She got my dad up as ran down the stairs, going ghost as I moved. I had convinced my parents to mass produce the mixture and for that I was grateful.

I teleported to Sam's a skill that I had just gotten. It was kind of ironic, I voluntarily ripped myself apart molecule by molecule daily, something that I had feared for the past couple of years. Atoms pushed themselves together and I was standing at the foot of Sam's bed. I bit my lip, I really didn't want to wake her but she would kill me if I went out of Amity without taking her with me.

"Shade." I hissed. "Wake up." The beauty rolled over, mumbling in her sleep. I sighed. "Sam! Your mom dressed you in pink again!" Sam jolted awake.

"Where're the black?" She hissed before she realized that I was standing at the foot of her bed. "Danny." She sighed. "What's wrong? We were going to wait to hit Europe to look for Dani until tomorrow."

"I found her." I said, my voice trembling. "She's in Japan."

Sam launched herself out of bed, forgetting the fact that she was only in underwear and a tank top. She had only met Danielle once and the meeting had been brief, but Sam knew how important the little ghost girl was to me. She had been searching for Dani just as hard as I was. She snatched up a pair of jeans, pulled on a pleather jacket, and shook her hair out before pulling it all into a ponytail. She pulled her boots on in thirty seconds flat. She held out a hand for me to take, the other holding a first aid kit. "To Tuck's?" She asked.

I shook my head. "There's no time. She's hurt." Sam nodded and braced herself. It wasn't the first time she and I had gone on mini missions, just the two of us. Tuck understood, sometimes having extra people slowed you down. My brain locked in on the place the boy, Masato, had told me Danielle was. Tokyo Bay. Icy energy washed over us and our bodies ripped apart.

I stumbled on our landing. We were standing in front of a building riddled with neon. I lifted to the air, a hand still holding Sam's. She gripped me tightly as I whipped around the building. There was an alley around the back where a crowd gathered. I turned the two of us intangible and we flew straight through the crowd. There were a couple people sitting around Danielle, a man in his late forties and a boy in his early teens.

I jetted forwards, leaving a snap in the air. I was at Danielle's side faster than sound. I let go of Sam's had and stroked Dani's check with one thumb for a minute. "You need to stop getting hurt," I teased lightly, "I can't always be carrying Ecto-Dejecto Danielle."

She gave me a weak smile, carefully unwrapping her trembling form from a blanket. "Sorry. I think I'll take you up on staying with you now. Independence is lonely." I pressed a kiss on her dirty, blood streaked forehead before taking the cap off of the Ecto-Dejecto.

"You don't need to be alone any more. Can you show me where it bit you?" Dani swallowed hard and nodded a bit.

"Yeah, and it was a she. Here you go." She lifted her shirt and I paled. Not only was Danielle skin and bones, but there were two, oozing puncture wounds on her stomach. "How bad is it?" Dani whispered.

"It could have been worse." I assured her. "Rest, food, Ecto-Dejecto, and a bit of my blood and you'll be fine." Danielle bit her lip and whispered out a feeble excuse.

"You don't need to bleed for me, our blood types probably aren't compatible anyways." Sam walked forwards and knelt down next to us, First-Aid kit in hand.

"Danielle, Danny's got the ultimate blood. O negative and ghost powers, he's the closest match there's ever going to be for your blood. First, we should probably stick you with the Ecto-Dejecto. I'm Sam by the way. I met you once but it was only for a couple of minutes."

Dani smiled weakly. "Yeah, sorry about spilling all of that food on you." Shade shook her head as she used a wet wipe to clean an area near Dani's wound.

"It's not a big deal. This is going to pinch a bit Dani." Danielle nodded as the medicine flooded into her. A bit of color returned to her face as she started to heal. It wouldn't be instantaneous but she wouldn't fall apart because of the blood blossoms.

"Who did this to you?" I asked softly as Sam and I gently helped Dani lay down on my lap so Sam could clean her scrapes up.

"A ghost called Uto. She was a friend of Vlad's. It was her job to cause me agony if he couldn't. She's in the thermos now." I glared at the thermos, my eyes blazing. Danielle seemed to read my mind. "You can't destroy her." Dani whimpered as Sam cleaned the scrapes with peroxide.

I started to pet the young hybrid's hair. "Why shouldn't I? Dani, she injected you with blood blossom infused venom. She could have killed you." Dani nodded.

"I know. It was burning my blood up from the inside. That doesn't mean that she needs to suffer too. Vlad destroyed ghosts all the time. You can't be like him." Sam smiled softly.

"You sound like me there. Just because somebody did something to hurt you doesn't mean that you need to her them back."

Hot tears spilled from Danielle's eyes and onto my lap. "I'm just so tired."

I continued to rub circles on her scalp. "Then rest Dani. You can rest as long as you want. As soon as you're cleaned up I'm going to take you home and you're going to get a nice, warm shower, a hot meal, and bed. It doesn't matter if it's still the middle of the night back in Illinois, that's what you're getting." Danielle yawned.

"That sounds good. I haven't eaten in days." Tears started to spill from my eyes at the frank way Dani talked about how hungry she was.

"That's never going to happen Danielle. You're never going to have to be alone again. I promise." Dani laughed softly as she snuggled against me.

"That sounds good. When did you start dating Sam?" I almost laughed the girls wandering conversation. She was so tired that she was almost delirious, just like what happened to me when I got exhausted.

"Since the Disasteroid. You shouldn't have left then Dani. I would have taken you home with me right then." Dani shook violently, a side effect from the blood blossoms in her system.

"I didn't want to be a burden. You just let the world know who you were. You didn't need a little girl on top of that." tears continued to fall down my face, hot and fast.

"I wanted a little girl on top of that. We have an extra bedroom at my house that my parents are getting ready for you. All I need to do is say that you need to go to school and we'll find you a school. You're coming home." Danielle sighed as Sam stopped cleaning her wounds and started bandaging, a much gentler task.

"Is Sam part of that family? I like her." She said frankly, her voice borderline slurry. I nodded, as Danielle started to drift off.

"Yeah Dani, Sam's part of the family, she's smart, funny, brave, companionate, and my all-time favorite person. And so is my other best friend Tucker, if you ever have any problem with any kind of technology, human or not, he's your guy. He's not the best singer in the world but he's always stuck with me. You're going to love my big sister too, Jazzy reads all the time and she's a really good listener. She's a bit nosy but she's one of the most caring people I know. You're going to love my parents too Dani, They're a bit oblivious but if they ever think that something's up they're right there. They always want to make sure everyone's safe, that's why they're hunters. Everyone's going to love you Dani, they couldn't not love you if they tried."

Danielle snatched my hand and squeezed it. "Can you call me by that nickname again? The only nickname I ever had was Four. You called me a pet name." I chuckled softly.

"Do you want Ghosty Girl to be your nickname from now on Dani? It does fit you pretty well." Dani nodded and sighed.

"I like it. Can I sleep now?" I pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes. Go ahead and sleep now Danielle, you've earned it Baby." The girl passed out quickly and I stole a quick glance at Sam, she was almost done, most of Daniele's scrapes covered temporarily. I turned to the boy sitting beside us. "Are you Masato?" I whispered, using a power I didn't use often. My voice was charged with power, making it so that all could understand me, no matter what language they spoke.

The boy nodded quickly, bowing his head a bit. "It is an honor to meet you Mr. Phantom." I gave him a shake of my head.

"The honor is all mine. Thank you for helping her. Is this your Dad?" Masato nodded. "Your son is my hero for saving Danielle. You raised him well." The boy was glowing. The man set a hand on my shoulder before Masato could get a word out.

"Thank you." He said. I smiled at him before glancing at Sam.

She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes ever couple of seconds as it obstructed her vision. Her long, careful fingers were smoothing the last of Dani's bandages down. She glanced up at me and smiled sadly. "That's all I can do. We'll grab Caroline when we get back to Amity." I nodded and glanced around at the crowd, many of them were gaping at all of my half-dead glory. I stood.

"Thank you." I said clearly, charging the words with power. Masato set a hand on my shoulder as he realized that he hadn't been speaking English for our conversation.

"You speak Japanese?" He asked in confusion. I shook my head, my powers were hard to explain sometimes.

"I don't think so. I think that I'm more language neutral. I can just have people understand me." Masato nodded.

"Can I have your autograph?" The boy asked cheerfully. I couldn't help but laugh from my seat on the pavement.

"If you have a marker, then sure, why not." I signed the boy's light tee shirt and stood, cradling Danielle in my arms. Sam looped her arm through mine. "Thanks again." I repeated before teleporting us home.

Danielle was sleeping too deeply to be woken by the teleportation. She snuggled in closer to me as I sat down on the bed in her new room. She pulled me down so that I was laying down beside her in her sleep. Sam climbed in on the other side of the bed. It was three am now and she wasn't going to be heading home this late. We would deal with the wrath of her parents tomorrow but we didn't care. "Do you think that she's going to be okay?" Sam asked me. I nodded, stretching to press a kiss Shade's forehead.

"Of course she will. She has a family now." Sam smiled, pushing some of Dani's hair out of her face. Dani had a family now, that made all the difference.

* * *

**You can see why I like that one, right? Anyhoo, I better get back to writing the next chapter of Realization. LATER PHANS!**


	14. 70- 67

**This is a prequel to a universe I've been working on for the last couple of weeks. I've been calling it Rollercoaster, so yeah, have some Rollercoaster AU.**

* * *

It had been a long fight. Fights usually were longer when enemies teamed up. This time, it had been Spectra, Skulker, and Vortex. They were an unlikely team, the only thing that they had in common was a shared hatred of the ghost boy. Danny had darted. Skulker had slashed. Vortex pummeled Danny with superheated winds and he hid under his icy shield. Spectra beat Danny down with her words, each sound a knife into carefully positioned walls, penetrating through to Danny's heart. The three hour fight had humans trembling, not because they feared the ghosts on their own, but because they knew that the ghost boy was outnumbered.

As soon as the fight ended, Danny sunk to the ground. He made sure that all of the ghost were in their thermoses before breaking down in sobs, physically and mentally spent.

Sam sent a quick glance around, trying to make sure that there weren't any humans around. She didn't see any other than herself, Tucker, and Jazz. Sam ran across the pavement and landed roughly on the street beside her crying best friend. She gently cupped her cheek in his as she rubbed some of his glowing tears away.

"Shh," She soothed as she gathered the ghost teen into her arms in the middle of the street. "Am I hurting you?" She whispered softly.

Danny winced. "I dislocated my shoulder." He whimpered as she snuggled closer into Sam. Sam nodded as she waved Jazz over.

"Dislocation." She informed to the heroes sister before Jazz nodded. "This is going to hurt but it'll help, okay Danny?" He nodded numbly as he pulled a glove off, clutching it in his hand.

"Go on." He insisted. Jazz popped the joint back into place with a practiced ease as her brother groaned.

"How are you feeling Hero?" Jazz asked Danny. He tried for a smile but it ended up as a grimace.

"I'll be fine Jazz. Can you bring your car around or something? I might have twisted an ankle too." Jazz rolled her eyes, but pressed a kiss on her brother's head.

"I'll be right back. Tucker's taking down the security cameras and erasing them. Just hang tight and scream if anything goes wrong." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Jazzy, we'll be fine. And besides, Sam's pretty kick ass. She could take whoever comes our way." Jazz shot Sam a look.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." She commanded before turning on her heel and jogging down the block to where she had parked her little pink car. Danny leaned closer to Sam, much closer than he would to anyone else. Sam didn't complain.

"Am I really a monster?" He asked, still streaming tears from spectral orbs. Sam sighed.

"Of course not. You're Danny. You're my superhero, my best friend, my light. Defiantly not a monster."

The sixteen year old hero trembled. "Am I an undead freak not worth loving?" He asked, voice raspy.

Sam's eyebrows knit together. "That is a lie. Cut and dried. Remember how many people you have that love you. You have Jazz, your parents, Tucker like your brother, me." Danny froze in her arms and she swore mentally.

"You love me?" He asked softly. Sam started rattling off nervously.

"Uh. I didn't mean to say that. I mean, not like it's not true, I love you a lot I just wasn't planning on telling you like this. I was hoping that someday you would spin me around like the hero does in all of those cheesy movies you and Tucker make me watch and then I would kiss you and tell you that I've loved you ever since we were thirteen, just like I have. And that you would tell me that you loved me too even though I know you probably don't and that I'm rambling now and that you're probably thinking I'm more of a freak than usual and-"

With her rambling tangent Sam didn't realize that Danny used his good arm to pull himself up. She also didn't realize that even though he was still crying, a light shined brightly in his eyes, even brighter than the spectral glow that his eyes always gave off. She did feel the shockingly cold lips on hers. She did move in sync with the spectral lips, tasting what she had denied herself for so long.

Sam had always thought that Danny would taste like fresh snow, sharp and cold. He was cold, but defiantly not sharp. His lips tasted warm, like the hot cocoa he was so fond of. Danny pulled back after a minute or two. He set his forehead against hers and took shallow, gasping breaths with her, both trying to catch their breath so they could either resume the kiss, or talk about this. Danny looked around the street, seeing Tucker with his jaw on the pavement. Jazz was still heading towards her car and the rest of the street was vacant. He dropped back into the heavy gravity of being human, a little warmth flooding back into his limbs.

Sam opened her mouth but Danny set his fingers over her lips. "It wasn't thirteen." He said, voice cracking with emotion. "I was eleven." Sam sufficiently stunned, Danny removed his hand from her lips. "Your parents dragged you off on some trip. You were gone for a month, and every day hurt more. I didn't realize that I loved you until Eliot came two years ago, but as soon as I realized that I've been feeling that ache ever since I was eleven."

Sam blinked before pressing her lips to the young man before her. Somehow, they shifted, so instead of Sam holding Danny upright, she was on his lap, hands tangled in his hair. The battle started as they heard somebody clear their throat behind them. The two jumped apart, making Danny yelp in pain as he clutched his shoulder. "What the hell?" He groaned as Tucker smiled like the cat that ate the canary.

"Well. I was right, 67." Both of the red faced teens raised their eyebrows.

"67?" Sam asked, gesturing for Tuck to continue. He rolled his eyes.

"67%. Jazz and I were talking about how much of his life Danny went through before falling in love. I said 67% percent of his life so far. Jazzy's here by the way."

The redhead pulled over next to the trio, eyebrows raised at the ruby red couple. "What happened?" She asked curiously. "I was only gone for like, five minutes."

Tucker smiled the same, smug grin. "I can tell you it wasn't a fake-out make-out. Lovebirds can sit in the back." Of course, then Tucker climbed in shotgun seat and refused to move. Sam rolled her eyes as she helped Danny to his feet. She shouldered most of his weight.

"So, that means you've loved me for 33% of your life so far?" Sam asked softly. Danny nodded as they slid into the bench seat, pressing a swift kiss on Sam's lips.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't surprise me if we flipped those numbers around some day."

* * *

**Okay. Now I'm with the Phans so I can Geek. I'M TAKING THE CAT TEST! THE WORLD'S GOING TO END! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, DARK DANNY'S COMING! SQEEE! (Oh. And later Phans.)**


	15. 2- Love

_Urg! I'm not dead yet! See! It's a hopelessly short one-shot! Joy!_

* * *

**_Reign of the Phantoms Universe_**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Danielle usually had heart to heart conversations with me between the hours of two and four. The other adults were at work, her cousins were napping, and we had the chance to paint in my studio for a while. She usually beat around the bush before I got what was bothering her off of her tongue.

Today, I was working freelance for a cover for you he first of a new set of horror stories. Dani was doing something abstract, a pure expression of emotion. Suddenly, she set her brush in the water and pulled her headphones out of her ears.

My own paintbrush slid into a glass of water as Dani sighed heavily."What's wrong Ghosty?" I asked gently.

She turned to me, eyes glistening with tears. "Mom, do you really love me?"

My heart twisted as I crossed the room to wrap Dani in my arms. " Danielle Cendrine Fenton/Phantom, if there's one thing you never have to doubt, it's that I love you more than life."

Dani wrung her hands together before returning the hug. "Would you still live me if I wasn't yours?" She whispered fearfully.

There it is, the root of what was bothering her. I squeezed Ghosty tightly. "Danielle, do you know what happened when Daddy and I were looking for you?"

Dani shook her head as we sat down together on the ground. "Well, as soon as we got back to Amity after the disasteroid, we collapsed for exhaustion. After we woke up, we started looking for you. We looked for six months Dani, six months. And we would have looked for years and years until we found you."

I squeezed Dani tighter for a moment before continuing. "Danielle, your Aunt Caroline, Uncle Tucker, and Aunt Jazz were all helping Daddy look for you because they knew how much your Daddy loved you. I was looking because of that too, but I was also looking because when your Daddy talked about you, told me some of the things that happened to you, it made me want to scream."

Dani looked at me incredulously. "It made you want to scream?" She asked.

"It made me want to scream." I confirmed. "It made me want to scream and yell and hold you, and let you know that thing would be okay. I wanted to kiss your forehead and let you know how truly beautiful you are. I wanted to male sure that you knew Vlad was a liar and that you weren't a failure and I hadn't even met you yet Dani."

Dani snuggled closer to me. "You wanted to go all of that before you even met me?" She whispered.

I rubbed the small of Dani's back and kissed her forehead before continuing. "I did. And when Daddy let me know he knew where you were I realized I wanted you to know that you were loved."

I brushed a stray strand of raven hair out of Dani's eyes as she watched my face. "When Daddy and I sat with you in that alley in Tokyo, that's when I first felt like you were my daughter. Before I met you, I never really wanted kids. And then I saw you, the joyful light still not quenched despite the fact that you were injured. Your bright blue eyes almost glowing when you saw Daddy and I. That's when I realized I did actually want kids with Daddy someday. I wanted you to be my daughter and I wanted you to have a sibling or two but most importantly, I wanted you. I wanted you to me my baby, to feel a mothers love. From that moment, you were my baby. I just never said anything because I didn't have the rights. If anyone could call you their child it would be Danny and nobody else."

I carefully cupped Dani's face in my hands. "That night, when your Daddy and I stayed with you so you wouldn't be alone all night long, Daddy and I talked and agreed that we were your family. It's no doubt that I would still live you even if you weren't mine, because I loved you when I was sure you had no relation at all to me."

A large, thankful sigh escaped Dani's lips. "Thanks Mom, for everything. I love you."

I pressed a soft kiss on Dani's forehead. "I love you too baby girl."

**LATER PHANS!**


	16. 34- Stars

**IT'S SHIPTEMBER PHANS!**

**Alrighty, I got that out of my system. So, even though I don't have a Tumblr that I post anything on, I still follow the Phandom. BeccaDrawsStuff or the Phandom Mom, is in charge of Amethyst Ocean week. I may as well contribute. Welcome to me trying to speed write in the span of an hour and a half. Should be fun.**

Day 1: Stars

_I also drew a drawing for this that I might throw on my new deviantART. Don't know. Anyhoo, Go!_  
_(This one is in my Rollercoaster AU so, yeah.)_

* * *

When she couldn't find the halfa in the rest of her home, Sam should have known to look on her balcony. It was well past midnight and she had been looking around her house for hours, now, as she finally gave up and came to the conclusion that Danny just didn't want to be found, she found him sitting on the balcony outside her window.

The young man was shirtless, absentmindedly tracing the scars he bore as he gazed up at the stars. Sam smiled and quickly dressed in one of Danny's Dumpty Humpty tee shirts that fell to her knees and a pair of underwear before walking out to her Phantom. "Hey." She said softly. "How's it going Ghost Boy?"

Danny smiled at her. "Alright I guess, better now that you're here, but fine." He patted the bench next to him. "Sit with me Love?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "You're such a cheese Daniel Fenton."

Danny stiffened just slightly at the sound of his last name, but was able to brush it off. "I'm not the cheese, that's Vlad Sam."

Sam chuckled as she sat down next to Danny on the bench, leaning into the cool he radiated like she radiated heat. "Yeah, Yeah. I hear you. Whatcha thinking about Handsome?"

Danny picked up Sam's hand and continued to trace the flaming Fenton logos on his forearm. "Just wondering if I would have been able to do it."

Sam set her head on Danny's shoulder, carefully tracing his scars as he shivered against her touch. He leaned into her fingers, almost like he ached to have somebody remind him that the scars were just markings, just skin, not something that made him broken. "Well, I think that you are pretty damn amazing and that you can do anything that you want. If you tell me what you were wondering about though, I could probably help more."

Danny quickly brushed his lips against Sam's, smiling gently. "I was just wondering if I ever could have gone through with going to space."

Sam laughed incredulously. "You? You are doubting if you could go to space? You could still if you wanted to."

Danny shook his head. "First, I'm not physically human anymore. They wouldn't let me go because my vitals are crazy. That's not what I was thinking about. I was thinking about even before I got my powers, if I could have gone to space."

Danny's lips placed a couple of kisses on Sam's jaw as she hit a scar that was especially sensitive. "I never planned on settling down. I was going to spend my time in space. My legacy was going to be my work. I was going to be Daniel Fenton, Space Captain Extraordinaire. Even if I suddenly lost my powers, I don't think I could do it now."

Sam's fingers left Danny's skin as she rested her head in her hands, elbows on her lap. "And why is that? You've made a truce with Vlad. He could take care of Amity. In space your parents couldn't get you. You'd be safe and doing something that you'd always dreamed about. Why couldn't you still do that? You've always been Danny, the space nut. You could be Danny the Space Captain if you wanted to."

Danny pulled Sam close, his hand rubbing the small of her back through his old tee shirt. "That's the thing Sam. I don't want to."

Sam's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she stared at Danny. "Explain it to me." She demanded.

Danny nodded. "I'd love to. My thing was I never planned on settling down. My only connection that I ever planned on having to the ground was my parents and my sister. The ship with my parents sailed as soon as I stepped into that portal but I'd still have Jazz. I just have other connections to the ground now too. Tucker turned into a brother of sorts. We're starting to make friends with Dash and Paulina, as absurd as it feels, Vlad turned into an uncle figure that he was always supposed to be, and now I have you."

Sam set her hands on her hips. "Me? How am I keeping you on the ground? Most days I'm surprised that you even hand around with me. I'm the craziest girlfriend in the history of girlfriends."

Danny cupped Sam's face with one of his hands and kissed her. It was a slow kiss, soft, gentle, and sweet. It tried to convey his emotions in all of the ways he couldn't say. All of the ways that he wanted to make dead sure that she knew.

"You Samantha Amanda Manson, are keeping me here for one reason that drives me crazy every time I think about it." Danny whispered carefully. "I fell in love with you. I fell in love with a girl that would rather carry an ecto-gun in a holster on her belt than be a damsel in distress. I fell in love with a girl that would rather walk around in my band tee shirts and underwear instead of lingerie and still look damn sexy while doing it. I fell in love with a girl that would rather yell at me and tell me how much of an idiot I am instead of sitting in the corner and mopping because she got stuck with a stupid oaf for a boyfriend."

Danny trailed kisses on the side of Sam's face until his lips rested by her ear. "I fell in love with a girl that's smart enough to know how dismantle a bomb and do it with the contents of her pocket. I fell in love with the girl who found out that she had a little girl, and told that little girl that she'd have a home forever. I fell in love with the girl in combat boots who straightens her hair every morning because she hates the natural wave that Rosie's starting to get. I fell in love with you, and I'm so glad I did, because that's so much better than being an astronaut and seeing the stars. I'd much rather sit out here and watch them with you, because you are not a girl, you are the girl. The girl I fell in love with. The girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. You are Samantha Manson, and as much as I hate my name, someday I want to share it with you. That's why I don't want to be an astronaut anymore. I'll be something else and stay here with the brightest of the stars, because you shine so brightly it hurts Sam."

Sam laughed softly, a blush coloring her cheeks. "That was some speech Danny." She said, a little breathless.

Danny puffed his chest out, a little smug. "And to think that I thought it up on the spot." He said happily.

Sam pressed a kiss on Danny's lips and again on each of the points of his Y scar. "It was beautiful. Are you coming to bed with me now?"

Danny stood up and pick Sam up bridal style as he started walking inside. "What do you think Sam?"

**LATER PHANS! HOPEFULLY I'LL GET THE REST OF AMYTHEST OCEAN WEEK OUT TO YOU SOON!**

**(Oh, and Revolution is on hiatus. Nobody riot.)**


	17. 19- Gray

**Fine! I'll admit it! I have a secret love for Pompous Pep! Just take the stinking fic!**

* * *

Danny stormed his way over to Vlad Master's mansion in Amity Park. His hands were balled in fists and his jaw was set. Vlad had no right to make him feel like this. No right at all.

Danny walked up to the front steps and pounded on the door, waiting impatiently for Vlad to open the door. When the elder halfa finally turned the knob Danny went inside without invitation. He had learned in the past few months that there was no need for invitation at Vlad's home. Vlad closed the door behind Danny and followed the young man to the living room.

Danny had been coming over often over the last six months or so. He had made peace with Plasmius and now they were friends in a sort. Vlad and Danny each listened to each other rant about their lives, they both spoke freely knowing that the other wouldn't blab about their personal thought and emotions. They often spent time debating football together, Danny competing with Vlad in different video games, job advice, Halfa advice, everything. Everything that either one of them wanted a second opinion on, they went to the other halfa. Vlad had somehow become a comfort for Danny, and his heart was telling him that somehow, Vlad had become something more.

Hence Danny's reason for coming today. He wanted a voice of reason. He wanted to know that it was childish to have feelings for Vlad and he didn't have the courage to talk to Sam or Tucker about it. Somehow talking to Vlad was easier than talking to them now. Nobody had gotten that close to him before.

Vlad sat down in a plush chair as Danny started to pace. "I hate you." He said with venom.

Vlad merely chuckled, knowing full when that when Danny was a child that would have thrown him through the room. "No you don't little Badger. What's on your mind today?"

Danny glanced over at Vlad, his eyes pulsing green from the intensity of his boiling mixture of emotions. "You." He declared simply.

Vlad couldn't help but smile with that. "Why?"

That set Danny off into a rant.

"You're just, I don't know, you! You're too nice! You know just how to calm me down or how to set me on fire and get me ranting like I am know and I know that you do it on purpose and it drives me crazy! You're just like me and completely different at the same time! Somehow I can't focus on anything but you and dammit it's frustrating! I'm in my senior year of college and I need to study! I can't spend all of my time thinking about a man in his forties that I have a thing for! I'm not allowed to have a thing for you! You're Vlad Masters! You aren't the person that'll spend the rest of my life with! Shout it at me and crush my heart of something because it's eating me from the inside out and every moment I'm not with you it hurts so make it stop! For the love of all the realms make me shut up because I can't turn my mouth off because I've been holding it in for so long! You like my mom, not me. I'm just some love-struck college kid. That's it. You couldn't ever love me and again, it's driving me up the wall because I Love you! That's the first time I've said it out loud so let me say it again because it felt really good. I love you Vlad so please just crush my heart and get it over with!"

Vlad shook his head as he got up from his chair. He walked over to where Danny was passing and snagged the young man by the shoulders. Vlad firmly pressed his lips to Danny's, complying to his wishes and shutting him up.

As soon as Vlad pulled back Danny stood there stunned for a moment. "I-I-I-I, What?" He asked a little breathlessly.

Vlad lifted Danny's chin up to meet his eyes as the younger halfa was now staring at the floor. "I'm glad you return my feelings Little Badger." He said with a chuckle, the same smirk that used to infuriate Danny falling on his lips.

Danny stared at Vlad for a moment before returning to his pacing. "But this isn't right. I'm 22, you're 45. The world will kill us it will be some kind of horrible thing and everyone with think it's wrong and it is. Things aren't supposed to be this way! And now you're gone and set my feeling on fire and you need to stop that because again, I hate you. This is wrong. I should walk away and go dunk my head in a tub of water or something because my brain's in a haze now and I'm really confused and you need to just stop. It's wrong. End of story."

Vlad folded his arms and shifted his weight to one leg as Danny continued to wear a rut in the carpet, not leaving like he had just said that he would. "It's a gray area Daniel and again, we've already established that you don't hate me."

That made Danny slide to a halt. "How's it a gray area?" he asked, making it very clear that if there was a way for things to make sense again, he would probably take that road.

Vlad beckoned with two fingers for Danny to come over to him and the young man walked over silently. Vlad raised his hand and summoned a ball of pink ectoplasm, glowing brightly and almost bubbling with the intense cold that all Ectoplasmic beings with ice cores gave off. Danny mirrored him, the green melding with the pink as the two halfas touched hands. Now the ectoplasm swirled around both of their hands, never mixing.

"What does this ectoplasm mean?" Vlad asked firmly. Danny bit his lip, hating what he was about to say next.

"It means we aren't human anymore. It means that we are the only two of our kind, save Danielle. We're the only truly living halfas in this time stream." Vlad nodded, lacing his fingers with Danny's. He knew how much it stung for him to admit that Danielle wasn't alive, stuck at age 12 and never growing just as other ghost girls would.

"That's right. That also means that we don't need to follow all of the human rules or all of the ghost rules. We have a choice. We can follow rules that don't bind us, or we can make our own. I've done some tests and know for a fact that we will live at least five times the years any normal human would. Twenty years are nothing compared to 460. And after that's we have guaranteed ghosts as we use them already. The area is gray Daniel. We just have to choose what we're going to do."

Danny looked up and Vlad and cursed the fact that the man was still a good six inches taller than him before standing on his tip toes to kiss him. They stayed that way for several long moments before pulling apart. "Let's make our own rules." Danny whispered, Vlad's forehead against his.

"Good idea."

* * *

**Later Phans**


	18. 82- Can You Hear Me

Oooh. There were mixed reactions to my Pompous Pep. And it won't be the last! I'll just balance out with the Amethyst Ocean so I don't kill you're little shipper hearts.

* * *

Sam's POV

I was pacing as the night dragged on.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick

Tock.

Seconds felt like minutes, minutes like hours, and the couple of hours that I had spent waiting felt like years.

Danny had been gone for two and a half hours now. His watch had informed him that there was something big happening in the middle of town.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick

Tock.

Despite the fact that I had my own powers now, we had decided that it was probably the best for me to stay home, being pregnant with Boo.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick

Tock.

Despite the fact that the ticking from the clock was driving me crazy, I couldn't help but grin. Even though we saw the future, knew what Boo's gender was, and knew that his name was Ryan, Danny and I refused to tell anyone his name, or even his gender. It was driving everyone more than a little crazy, especially Danielle.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Finally I couldn't take the stillness anymore. The room was too quiet without Danny's soft snores, too cold without Danny to warm me. Too empty.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick

Tock.

I grabbed the spare thermos that I kept on the dresser and walked out of the bedroom. The room was driving me nuts. I couldn't just sit in bed. I don't understand how people just want to sit in bed along. Then again, I was one of those people before I fell in love.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick

Tock.

I poked my head through the door into Danielle's room, tapping into my powers. She was still deep in sleep, just as she should be at three am. Her dragon was nuzzled up to her side like a cat. The animal let out a small mew and I smiled. I pulled my head out of her door, glad that she was comfortable.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick

Tock.

I looked around. There wasn't really a whole bunch to do in the dead of night. I finally sighed and walked back to my room to grab a book.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick

Tock.

Step!

I tensed. That wasn't another tick. I quickly turned back around. Sometimes, ghosts had started coming into the lair at the dead of night, forgetting that halfas and humans needed to sleep. Some of them were friendly. Other's not so much.

Tick.

Step.

Tock.

Step.

I clutched the thermos tightly as I walking in front of Danielle's room. A comfortable chill entered the room and I tensed before the smell hit me. Mint. Fresh rain. Lime. I sighed as arms wrapped around me from behind. The cool quickly morphed into warm. Danny.

Bu-bum.

Bu-bum.

Bu-bum.

All I could hear was his heartbeat. I moved my arms to match Danny's so that I was holding his arms.

"I love you." He whispered.

I smiled softly as I leaned my head back against Danny's chest. A new sound hit my ears.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

I held my breath for a moment as I continued to hold Danny.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

I twisted around in his arms so I could see his face. His hair was matted with ectoplasm, some of it dripping to the floor. "You're hurt." I whisper.

Danny simply shrugs as he pulled something out of his pocket. My green class ring, the one I wore on my middle finger of my right hand now that we were married. "But I'll be okay and I brought back the ring. You and Danielle are safe. We'll have a Ryan in a few months. Life is perfect, even if I do get into some scrapes sometimes."

Danny turned intangible and the ectoplasm fell to the ground. Somebody would clean it up before morning. And the ticking wasn't as bad as I set my head against Danny's chest.

I heard the ghost of a giggle as I wrapped my arms around him. He would heal himself in a minute. I just wanted to be held for a moment. For just a second. Or all night.

"Heh." The giggling voice said softly, a voice you wouldn't have been able to hear unless it was as quiet as it was now. "So that's what they looked like before there was me."

Danny and I both turned to look for the voice as it faded. "See you soon Mom and Dad." The whisper said softly.

My jaw dropped to the ground as Danny smiled. "See you later Ryan." He whispered back, his forehead resting against mine.

* * *

**Alright. If you're lost about the last part here's what happened. Clockwork let Ryan go to the past to learn more about his parents. He knew the two would hear the boy, but he didn't mind. It wouldn't change anything. Later Phans!**


	19. 31- Flowers

**Hey Phans. For those of you who don't know I'm an American Phan and today's a rough day for my country. Today's 9/11, the day that the largest terrorist attack on American soil happened. That was twelve years ago and my heart aches today. To cope today, I wrote this one-shot. God bless all of the families that we effected and know that the US is holding you in their hearts.**

* * *

Danny's POV

I was starting to get really tired of teleporting. I had to have been in twenty cities by now and it was only nine in the morning. All just to find some stupid flowers.

I rubbed my forehead in frustration as a group of young kids caught sight of me. Suddenly they swarmed me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Can I get your autograph Danny Phantom?"

"What are you doing in Arizona Danny Phantom?"

"Did you get lost?"

"But seriously, can I have your autograph?"

I shook my head and held up my hands. "Woah, we've got to chill out! I can't talk to all of you at the same time."

Suddenly there was silence, broken only by the occasional squeal of excitement. I nodded as I pulled out a notebook, one Sam told me I should carry in the case of autographs happening unexpectedly, and started scribbling out autographs and handing them out. "Good. But, now I'm on a super-secret mission. Do you think that you can help me?"

"I'll help you!"

"Let me go ask my Mom!"

"Can I help you?"

"I'll help you if I can!"

I held up my hand and grinned as the kids all fell silent. "Good. Now I'm on a mission that's different than the one I'm usually on. I'm looking for a flower."

Nobody groaned like I'd expected them to do. Instead, the kids looked around and sat down. "Tell us about it." Somebody asked. I blinked once, twice, and then I sat down. How was I going to simplify this into six year old terms?

I sat down on the ground, knowing full well I was wasting my time, but not really minding it. "Have you guys seen that really pretty girl on the news with me?" I asked, drumming my fingers on the sidewalk.

"The one with the red hair?" Asked a boy with hair of the same hue. I smirked.

"No, that's my big sister, but she is still very pretty. I'm talking about the one that I think is prettiest. The girl with short black hair and bright violet eyes." At the looks of confusion I realized that I was talking to five and six year olds. Violet wasn't a color yet for them. "I mean purple, bright purple."

There was a collective exclamation of understanding as I nodded. "Her name is Sam, and she's my girlfriend. I'm trying to find her favorite flowers."

Somebody tugged on the pants leg of my jeans and I turned to find a little girl with long brown hair pulled in front of her face as she blushed shyly. "What kind of flowers are they?" She asked in a whisper.

"They're called Gerbera Daisies. Sam likes the light blue ones." I told her as I brushed her hair behind her ear.

The girl's clear green eyes lit up as she stood up and pulled me down the street. "Bye I guess!" I called over my shoulder to the other kids.

"I'm Leah." The girl with green eyes said softly. "My mommy owns the flower shop down the street. She just got some flowers like that."

I let the girl lead me down the street and into a small flower shop on the corner. The place was homey, quiet, and made me think Sam would love the place, especially because it was January and there was still Halloween decorations up.

"Mommy!" Leah called as she pulled me into the store. "I made a new friend."

A woman with short red hair stood up and glanced over at the door. "Leah, what in the wo-" Her voice broke off when she saw me. "Great Googly Moogly." She whispered.

I stepped forwards and held out my hand. "Hey, I'm Danny Fenton. Do you have any Gerbera daisies?"

She nodded as I turned to Leah. "Do you think that you can show me where they are?"

Leah nodded and started pulling me through the store just as she had pulled me down the street. She pulled me to the back of the room to where there were potted daisies of rainbow colors all sitting in a row. I sighed with relief. I hadn't been able to find any in Illinois, but I had found some now.

I picked up some of the light blue ones, the only ones that had a black pot. I turned to Leah, standing less shy and much more proud now. "Can I buy some green ribbon here too?" I asked with a smile.

Leah tilted her head like a confused puppy. "What kind of green?" She asked as she started to rock back and forth on her heels. I thought about trying to describe it to her before my brain kicked in. I set down the flowers on the floor beside me and knelt. I cupped my hands like I was going to hold something small before willing ectoplasm to form in my hands.

"This kind of green."

Leah's eyes lit up again as she ran off to somewhere else in her mother's store. She came back with a small roll of acid green ribbon and presented it to me proudly. I took it and carefully picked up both the ribbon and the flowers, making sure that I still had a hand free for Leah. We walked up to the front of the store where Leah's mother was still standing stunned. I set both objects on the counter.

I set three ten dollar bills on the counter as Leah's mom shook her head. "You don't need to pay, really it's alright. There just potted daisies." I pushed the bills forward.

"These are my girlfriend's favorite flower. Nobody in Amity has any potted ones now and she usually hates to cut flowers. I've been looking for these for hours and I'd really like to pay for them."

Leah's mom stood there for a moment before shaking herself out of her daze and nodding again. Now I needed to head home, but Leah was still holding my hand. I knelt down on the ground next to the girl and squeezed her hands. "I need to go home now." I whispered.

Leah's eyes grew big. "But I don't want you to go! You just got here!"

I sighed. "But I need to go home and give Sam these flowers." Leah stuck out her bottom lip.

"But nobody's going to believe me when I say that Danny Phantom bought flowers from my Mommy's flower shop."

I thought about that for a second before smiling and quickly forming my logo out of ice. With just a little bit of energy, I was able to make the ice glow. I tucked the ice in Leah's little fingers and smiled.

"So far, I'm the only person that can make these. I'm the only person that'll be able to make it melt too. Now everyone'll know that you aren't a liar. That means you can't tell lies to your friends or your mom, alright?" Leah nodded and clutched the small unmalting ice with both hands.

I picked up the flowers and ribbon before nodding to Leah's mom and smiling at Leah. "It was nice to meet you Leah." I said before my molecules burst apart and I teleported home.

I opened my eyes again on Sam's street. It was snowing and the sun was blinding, or the sun would have been blinding if I didn't have ghost powers. I was used to seeing things this brightly as I glowed so brightly depending on my emotions.

I sat down on the sidewalk in the snow and quickly tied the ribbon around the flower pot. I sliced the ribbon with an ecto-ray.

I slid the extra ribbon in my pocket and picked up the flowers before standing and walking the little rest of the way to Sam's house.

I knocked on the door and had Mrs. Manson's butler of the week (Mrs. Manson always fired them for letting me in her house) open the door. He nodded to me and let me walk inside with a smile. He would probably be fired for granting me entrance, but seeing the flowers, and knowing that Sam was upstairs listening to rock music just like she did every Saturday morning, I think he cut me some slack.

I walked up the stairs to Sam's room and knocked on the door. "Come on in!" She hollered over the blasting Dumpty Humpty music.

It was ten am and she was still in her pajamas, something that made me more than a little happy as she was in short red shorts and one of my tee shirts that she must have stolen from my house again. "Oh, hey." She said as she picked up her remote to her stereo and paused her music.

I sat down beside her and pressed a kiss on her lips before handing her the flowers. "Hey Shade."

A careful finger brushed against a petal before Sam laughed. "Where did you find these? I usually can't find them until at least March."

I shrugged. "I went to Arizona." I said casually. Sam froze.

"You went to Arizona." She deadpanned, stunned for the first time in a very long while. "It's 10am. How long have you been up?" She asked incredulously.

"5am, I've been up since 5am trying to find those flowers." I said, slightly tired now.

Sam sat up a little taller, pressed a long, firm kiss on my lips, and set her hands on her hips. "Alright, what are you trying to sugar me up for Ghost Boy?" She asked with a smirk.

I drew in a shallow breath before sighing. "I wanted to take you on a date. We've been 'dating' for eight months and I haven't taken you on a date yet. I want to take you on a date. Please?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Step outside my room and no peeping. I'll be out in a minute and then we can go out to a movie or something, just the two of us, alright?"

I nodded. "Alright." I stepped up and Sam set a hand on my leg.

"And Danny, thank you, for the flowers."

I grinned. "You're welcome."

* * *

**Later Phans.**


	20. 15- Silence

**Alight, because I didn't have time to answer my review in a private message I'll just answer it now cuz I had school and I'm tired and lazy and yeah. **

**MsFrizzle: Yeah, I don't really have a plan for my uni so the teleportation thing could just be a fluke from my brain. Sorry. The flowers are real though, Gerbera daisies are also known as African Daises. They're rainbow daisies that grow well in 80-90 degree partial shade. My mom plants them. There are blue ones but most of the time you see red or purple ones. I thought that Sam would like them A: because they were the color of Danny's eyes, And B: Because Danny went all that way for them. And yeah. I don't know time zones. Sorry.**

* * *

**Pre Reign of The Phantoms**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

The first time that I changed in the locker room at school was interesting. It was the beginning of junior year after the disasteroid, just before physical testing. Somebody had gotten a hold of the Plasmius Maximus and had shorted out my powers just for kicks. Somebody had caused me pain for kicks. That stunk. The ghost who had gotten a hold of the device was a girl names Granden. She was Skulker's sister, wanting all things grand and special for herself. Skulker had been watching her for the weekend and went to go see ember about something, losing sight of her for a few minutes. Now Granden was back with her brother, I was bruised, bloody and had done something that really hurt to my ankle. Now I had to change without my powers.

Things had been just a little easier before the disasteroid. Everyone called me Mr. Modesty for a reason. I had scars, and bruises, and I always had some kind of large injury on me somewhere. Sure, it usually healed up in a day or two but that didn't mean that it was something I should let others see. It would have blown my cover.

Now cover was gone. Everyone waited for me to leave the locker room. Everyone wanted to talk to me. Their shock still hadn't worn off and it was as annoying as hell.

I usually changed invisibly, starting a joke in the locker room. They could always tell that I was standing right in front of my locker by the re-appearing of my clothing. I couldn't do that now.

Tucker helped me stumble into the locker room and the room that normally buzzed with activity fell quiet, everyone talking in hushed whispers about the amount of caked blood in my hair and the severe limp that I had.

Tucker rolled his eyes. "So, What'd you think of the new dead teacher movie?" He asked with forced casualness. I sent him a grateful smile. This wasn't a big deal. It was just another injury. After this I had lunch. After this I'd be able to sit with Dani and Sam. Sam would fuss over me and things would be fine.

"It was alright. I liked the last one better though, this one was really cliché. I mean, come on, have the loser turn into some sick monster and go on a spree slaughtering his bullies and teachers. That's just so predictable. The ghosts were nice though. There was even one that looked a little like me."

Tucker laughed a genuine laugh as he helped me over to my locker. I had an athlete's locker now, big enough to hold extra clothes for after ghost attacks. It was a nice gesture that I don't doubt lancer fought really hard for. "Come on Danny, they did that on purpose. Of course they had a ghost that looked like you, you're _the _Ghost Teen. If they have somebody that looks even a little like you in the move that means they'll have rating through the roof."

I rolled my eyes as I opened the lock and pulled out a tee shirt and a pair of athletic pants. "I'm not that big a deal Tuck, drop it."

The silence in the rest of the locker room broke as the make half of the class made them sleeves comfortable and laughed. "You are totally that big of a deal. You need to drop it Danny." Somebody who I didn't even know piped up. I blushed and winced as I tried to peel my bloody shirt off of my torso. My one arm wouldn't go any higher than 90 degrees. I bit my lip as Tucker finished dressing.

"Dude, a little help?" I asked, feeling a little pitiful. The silence returned with a deafness just as crushing as before. Tuck nodded and finished tying his sneakers. He stood up and sighed.

"Should I go grab Cara?" He asked with concern, seeing as I couldn't lift my arm as high as I should have been able to. I shook my head quickly.

"No! No. Just, help me get into my gym clothes. I'll be fine."

Tucker gave me a look that said he clearly knew I wouldn't be fine as he adjusted his top hat. He wore the thing just to make Sam laugh now a days, just to remind her that he was something special too.

I stretched my arms as high as they could before tuck quickly peeled the shirt off, blood cracking and crinkling as the fabric came off. I hissed and swore, breathing deeply. I didn't move for a couple of minutes and by now we were all very late for gym. Everyone that didn't have the same pass that Sam, Tucker, Cara, and I had would get a detention. Nobody cared. My mind flashed alarm at me. Sam had been covered in blood too, some of it mine and some of it hers. I needed to hurry up and get dressed so I could make sure she was alright.

When I didn't say something right away Tucker made a decision. "Alright! Everyone out! I'm getting Sam and you don't want her to kick your asses do you?"

Everyone moved out in that same silence that they'd been sitting in. Tucker lifted my chin so that I was looking him directly in the eyes. "I'm getting the girls and calling your parents. Don't move." He instructed firmly. I nodded. I wasn't going to be going to gym today. That wasn't happening. I needed to go home. I needed an Ecto-Dejecto injection. Then I needed sleep.

Tucker left the room quickly, running to go get the girls. I didn't doubt that he would barge into the Girls' Locker room if he needed to, and not in the way he would have before I got my powers and before he became mayor. I drew in a couple of deep breaths. I would be fine. Tucker and my parents would get us all dismissed. We would all head back to Fenton Works and Crash up in my room. Sam, Dani, and I would curl up in my bed just like we had taken to doing once or twice a week. Tucker and Caroline would curl up on the blow-up mattress on the floor just like every time we got pulled form school for rest after an attack. We would be fine. We would get to rest.

The door slammed open and Sam rushed though, Cara and Tucker right behind her. Danielle flew in last, a bit more slowly than the rest. She was embarrassed to be in the men's locker room. Sam gasped and swore.

"Danny! Sit your ass down!" I bit my already split lip.

"I would but I'd pull my forming scabs." I said with forced lightness. Sam helped me down to the ground with gentle fingers. Her hands brushed over my body with a soft warmth and carefulness. She looked down at my leg and sighed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she carefully stripped the blood soaked jeans off of my form. I chucked as I tried to help but felt more than useless.

"You know Sam, I never thought you'd use me getting hurt as a chance to see me naked."

Sam rolled her eyes as she tossed my jeans into the trash. She and Cara both grabbed warm cloths and started to clean the drying ectoplasm off of my person.

"I'll kill you for that comment at a later date Daniel Fenton." She said firmly.

Tucker chuckled as Cara shook her head. Dani tilted her head like she was confused. "Why would you want to see Danny naked?"

"Not until you're older." The four of us said automatically. Cara hissed as she eyed my foot turning black and blue there was a large slash running down my shin until about my ankle when the slash stopped and the major bruises started.

"This really going to suck." Cara murmured as she cleaned debris from the wound. "Sam, how's his torso looking?"

Sam ran her fingers over my shoulder and tested my mobility before growling. "Torn shoulder muscles and something nasty on his ribs. They look really, really bruised."

Cara glanced up from my leg and looked me in the eye. "You aren't allowed to get thrown into any more windows or fall from tall buildings anymore. I will throw you in the Zone and convince Clockwork to give you insanely dull reading or something of the sort."

I nodded. "I can deal with that. Does anyone know how close my parents are?"

Tucker leaned on the concrete wall with one arm wrapped around Danielle. "They've been on their way ever since they got word you slammed into the street from Lancer five minutes ago. With your Dad driving, they should be here any-"

The door whipped open as my parents ran though. Sam moved over to the side a bit so my mom could get through. "Danny! What happened? You're hurt!"

"I'm fine." I called over my shoulder.

"No, he's not." My four friends corrected.

"Well thanks." I mumbled.

The locker room fell silent as Sam and Cara wrapped up my wounds. My torso was wrapped just in case the ribs were broken and my leg was wrapped to help close the wound and stop the bleeding.

Sam helped me pull on my shirt and loose gym shorts. It was humiliating. I wasn't able to do basic movements I'd been doing since I was three. I wasn't able to raise my arms above my head or pull the shorts on by myself. I never wanted to have to do that again.

Sam and Tucker helped me limp out of the locker room with my parents, Dani, and Cara following closely behind us. Despite all of our joking on the way out, we still couldn't deny that the silence was deafening.

* * *

**Alight. Know I'm going to go start writing a Secret Trio fanfic that's been earing my brain for weeks. Oh, tumblr's killing my brain. AAAHHH. Whep, at least I'm happy and insane, not just insane. Later Phans.**


End file.
